Naruto: Amor A Través Del Tiempo
by Aya Uzumaki
Summary: Esta historia trata de una chica que es diferente a las demás  de su edad antes de cumplir sus dieciséis  años ha tenido sueños muy extraños desde hace algunos días.
1. El Comienzo

**Amor A través Del Tiempo**

Esta historia trata de una chica que es diferente a las demás de su edad antes de cumplir sus dieciséis años ha tenido sueños muy extraños desde hace algunos días.

Ella ha estado en lugares desconocidos por ella ha viajado por el tiempo por periodos cortos eso a ella le asusta mucho, ya que tiene miedo, cada vez que despierta exaltada siempre dibuja en su libreta los lugares que ve o en su estancia corta, no puede explicarse cómo puede ella hacer eso.

Es un secretó que le oculta a su abuelita que es su única familia que tiene, ya que no conoció a sus padres ellos murieron cuando apenas ella era un bebe.

Amy es una chica muy enfermiza su corazón con el tiempo se va debilitando, pero lucha día tras día para salir adelante y no dejarse vencer eso no le impide hacer sus labores diarias aunque debe hacerlo con cierta moderación por indicación médica, es una excelente estudiante y deportista ha obtenidos los primeros lugares en kendo que es su deporte favorito y ha sido la estudiante número uno en toda el colegio.

Eso a veces le trae problemas con algunas compañeras de la escuela pero eso no le importa porque a su lado tiene a su mejor amiga Misa y su novio Suichiro que llevan con el mas de un año de relación, Amy aunque no lo acepte si se siente diferente aunque a su amiga si le platica lo que le sucede pero hay cosas que oculta por miedo a que ella ya no le vuelva hablar, Amy recuerda vagamente cuando era pequeña se cayó y se lastimo e hiriéndose, pero para su sorpresa sano rápidamente como si nada le hubiera pasado, siempre ella se ha preguntado qué significa eso y aun no sabe, tendrá que descubrirlo , ella siente que hay algo dentro de su cuerpo una energía que no se explica, se enterara de secretos que le han ocultado por mucho tiempo, su vida cambiara por completo cuando descubra la verdad de todo lo que le rodea. Y de quien es realmente.

**Capitulo 1.-El comienzo.**

Todo comienza en la aldea de la Luna esta estaba situada en en las cercanías de la aldea de la lluvia y la nube.

Los aldeanos del lugar estaban preocupados por los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en el bosque del lugar, ya que se contaba leyenda que el bosque estaba custodiado por la gran loba plateada de seis colas.

Por las noche siempre se escuchaba su aullido , a lo que el Reikage de la aldea mando un grupo de Ninja especializados anbu para investigar la situación, pero sin antes de decirles que tuvieran cuidado ya que el que entraba a ese lugar no salía de ahí y el bosque era nombrado el Bosque Sin Retorno.

Unos de los Ninja le dice al Reikage que no se preocupara que tendrán cuidado.

Mientras tanto en lo más profundo del bosque se miraba una especie de energía que cubría una jaula y dentro de esta se veía una figura oscura y grande que se golpeaba contra esta misma tratando de escapar pero pareciera que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Cuando de repente se escucha una voz.

– ¡Anda di nos quien es tu contenedor loba! Ya me tienes harto tenemos varios días y no dices nada.

–No te diré nada. –se escucho la voz que provenía de aquella jaula.

Aquel Ninja misterioso al escuchar la negativa de la loba plateada enfurecido arroja una piedra hacia la jaula.

–¡Ya me tienes harto! El señor se está desesperando hablas o te lo sacare a la fuerza–musito aquel chico empuñando sus manos y frunciendo el seño.

–Tranquilo Kenji el señor nos dijo que no la lastimáramos.- exclamo aquel chico acompañante de Kenji.

–Pues no quiere hablar, te lo vuelvo a repetir quien es la persona que elegiste para darle tu poder y a que aldea pertenece.

En ese momento se escucha una gran carcajada que provenía de la Jaula.- –No te diré nada.

Aun riendo haciendo enojar a Kenji y sacándolo de sus casillas, el ataca lanzando uno de sus jutsus hacia a ella por lo cual la loba cae al piso.

–¡Basta! Kenji no se te olviden las órdenes del jefe.

–Si estuviera libre te mataría en un instante mocoso. –dijo la loba plateada reincorporándose con dificultad.

¿Qué dices? –replico Kenji molesto.

Al ver esta situación su compañero interviene, para poder calmar a Kenji ya que si era capaz de lastimar aquella loba.

–Es cierto que tú puedes viajar por el tiempo, a lugares que nosotros los humanos no podemos ir. –pregunto aquel chico interesado en saber.

–Si es una de mis habilidades –contesto aquella loba a la pregunta de aquel chico.

Kenji al escuchar esa conversación de su compañero con la loba solo ríe al escuchar lo que ella dijo.

–Múrasame no le creas, ningún ser humano y mucho menos un animal puede viajar por el tiempo.

–Y tú como sabes. –acoto la loba plateada dirigiendo su mirada a Kenji.

Kenji al ver a los ojos color miel de aquella loba era retadora hacia él.

–Pues si harías eso ya hubieras huido de esta jaula desde hace tiempo–dijo sarcásticamente Kenji.

–A no me crees mocoso, si te digiera que tú me ves aquí pero yo realmente estoy dormida dentro de la persona que elegido para darle mi poder.

– ¡Qué dices! –exclamo Kenji.

-A si como lo oyes, solo está atrapado mi espíritu.

Pero mientras este atrapada en esta jaula y el campo de fuerza que me cubre no puedo escapar.

–Ni escaparas de este lugar, así que debes cooperar con nosotros decirnos lo que te estamos pidiendo y quedaras libre en un instante–acoto Kenji.

Mientras ellos conversaban no se dan cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí eran vigilados por Ninja de la Luna.

-Acabas de escuchar Sendo.

–Si, Conan debes informarle al Reikage-sama la situación por eso habido mucha actividad dentro de nuestro bosque ellos son de la aldea del sonido y tienen en sus manos a la loba de seis colas.

Ellos se retiran sigilosamente sin que los otros Ninja se dieran cuenta de su presencia

–Me niego a decirte lo que me pides yo hallaré la forma de escapar.

Kenji solo sonríe. –-No vas a poder.

–Oyes Kenji si no fuera cierto entonces para que la quiere el jefe.

– ¡Vámonos! Murasame, espero que cuando venga el jefe a él le des una respuesta ¿ porque te advierto que él no será tan piadoso como yo?

Kenji y Murasame desaparecen dentro de las sombras.

Acá en la aldea los Ninja están con el Reikage dando su informe y la situación que se está presentando y que los Ninja del sonido están invadiendo su territorio, y aparte tienen en sus manos a la loba de seis colas, por lo cual el Reikage-sama solo se cruza de manos y mirando a los del anbu.

–Sigan vigilando de cerca aquellos Ninja, mientras yo pediré ayuda.

–Sí, Señor lo mantendremos al tanto de la situación. –Ellos desaparecen dejando solo al Reikage preocupado–en ese instante le hablan.

–Señor, señor. –dijo una vos algo preocupado por la situación.

–Yuen tenías tiempo ahí.

–Sí, Sr. Disculpe por escuchar esta conversación, ahora que vamos hacer, los Ninja del sonido tiene a la gran loba plateada en sus manos y eso significa que pronto ellos tendrán al poseedor de su poder, ¿Usted sabe quién es su contenedor Señor?

–No, Yuen cada 500 años la loba de 6 colas escoge a su contenedor, la leyenda que me contaba mi bisabuela decía que era imprevisible aunque él pertenece a nuestro territorio su elegido puede ser de esta aldea o de otra, o de un lugar muy lejano.

–A que se refiere Reikage –sama. No entiendo.

–Así como lo oyes Yuen el es libre de escoger a su contenedor para heredarle su poder muy pronto se dará a conocer quién es.

–Como que muy pronto en cuanto tiempo.

El jefe de la aldea mira hacia el cielo estrellado y sin mirar aquel chico deja escapar un suspiro hondo y profundo.

–Pues para ser exactos dentro de seis días cuando haya luna llena ese será el momento en que el elegido aparecerá y para que esto se cumpla Yuen necesito que vayas urgentemente a la aldea de Konoha a pedir ayuda a Tsunade Sama.

Yuen asienta con la cabeza positivamente al escuchar al Reikage. –Ahora mismo parto hacia allá Sr.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Konoha reinaba paz y tranquilidad era de madrugada cuando un joven rubio estaba placenteramente durmiendo cuando dentro de sus sueños.

El estaba en un bosque obscuro y hacía mucho frío, estaba silencioso el caminaba hacia lo más profundo y escuchaba una voz que le hablaba por su nombre.

–¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! debes protegerla.

El corría donde escucho aquella voz. –Quien eres a quien tengo que proteger gritaba Naruto.

–Muy pronto lo sabrás. –dijo aquella voz.

Naruto despierta precipitadamente y sudando.

-¿Qué está pasando por qué sueño esto ya son varios días? Pensé que eran solo pesadillas, tengo que contárselo a Iruka- sensei.-dijo aquel chico pensando para sí mismo y se deja caer nuevamente a la cama pero sin conciliar el sueño, y miro hacia el cielo estrellado y aquella luna que casi estaba en su pleno resplandor.

Muy lejos de ahí en otro lugar en la época actual por las calles de Tokio iban dos jóvenes de unos 16 años aproximadamente era las siete de la tarde, una de ellas le decía a la chica de cabello plateado y ojos azules como el mar.

–Anda vamos con la adivina para que lea tu futuro.

–No Misa, no creo en esas cosas uno es el que crea su destino –y ella suspirando y mirando hacia al mar. –Mi destino es estar al lado de Suichiro yo lo amo tanto.

–Pues Amy es mas vamos a ver que te dice de aquellos sueños que me has contado.

Amy la mira desconcertada a su amiga.

– ¿Que pasa Amy porque me miras así? –dijo aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos color verde.

–Aun no me crees verdad Misa, esos sueños han sido muy seguidos y me da mucho miedo ciento que algo va ocurrir.

Misa la toma del hombre y le dice que no se preocupe que todo estará bien que solo debe relajarse.

–Gracias amiga no se qué haría sin ti eres mi única amiga en este mundo desde que llega aquí a Japón tú fuiste la primera en hablarme ya que en un principio no era aceptada en la escuela por los demás compañeros.

–Tranquilízate Amy todo estará bien debes estar contenta por dos razones porque mañana es tu gran día tu competencia de Kendo y tu cumpleaños.

Amy solo sonríe y abraza a su amiga.

–Está bien Misa vamos con la adivina.

Las dos se dirigen con la adivina pero nunca se imaginaron a encontrar ahí a las chicas mas presumidas de la escuela las porristas.

–No puede ser Misa ya viste quienes vienen ahí.

–Si amiga solo no les hagas caso.

Pasan a un lado de ellas pero la capitana del equipo Kaoru avienta a Amy con fuerza haciéndola caer al piso.

–Oyes que te pasa Kaoru.- dijo molesta Misa por lo que hizo.

Amy levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose su falda le dice a Misa que no se preocupe que esta bien.

Kaoru al ver como Amy la miraba se acerca ella.-Porque me ves así acaso le vas a decir a tu mama.

Amy al escuchar eso por parte de ella solo empuñaba sus manos sin poder responderle nada, Misa al ver esto se acerca a Kaoru y le propina tremenda bofetada.

– ¿Qué te pasa Misa? Como te atreves hacerme esto.-Kaoru se estaba agarrando su mejilla le dolía.

– ¡Misa!-dijo sorprendida Amy al ver lo que hizo su amiga.

Las chicas y Kaoru se van molestas por lo le hizo.

–Misa ahora estarás en problemas por mi culpa.

–No Amy no me dejare de ellas así que no te preocupes, anda pues vamos con la adivina.

Las dos llegan aquel lugar donde estaba aquella adivina era un lugar un poco oscuro, todo estaba a media luz.

–Mejor vámonos Misa. –acoto Amy.

Iban a salir cuando se escucho una voz detrás de ellas. –-Quieres saber de tus pesadillas jovencita.

Amy al escucharla se sorprendió – ¡Que dice!

– ¡Ah! Eso viniste o no. –respondió aquella mujer en tono de sarcasmo hacia Amy.

–Si , pero yo no.

–Siéntate. –dijo la adivina.-en tono de mando hacia ella.

Amy y Misa se sientan frente a ella.

La adivina sentada y mirando a Amy fijamente. – Préstame tu mano jovencita. – Ella temerosa y algo asustada le da las manos poniéndolas con las palmas hacia arriba.

– ¡MMMH!

– ¿Qué pasa Señora? –musito Amy intrigada.

–Pues aquí veo en la línea de tus manos que tendrás una vida larga pero aquí hay algo que me inquieta– la adivina queda en silencio por un momento.

–Que sucede Sra. –acoto timidamente Amy.

–Pues mañana para ti será un día muy especial, verdad o me equivoco.

Amy al escuchar aquella persona se sorprende al saber cómo sabia eso de ella.

–Sí, Señora mañana será…

Pero la adivina no la deja hablar.

–Guarda silencio, lo se tendrás una competencia y cumplirás años.

Misa y Amy se sorprende al mismo tiempo.

–Si así es. –dijo Amy.

–Pues déjame decirte Amy que a partir de mañana tu vida cambiara totalmente.

– ¿Cómo que quiere decir con eso?

–Si tu vida en este momento era complicada a partir de mañana será a un mas, conocerás secretos que tu no conoces, iras a lugares imaginables, encontraras el amor verdadero entre los límites del tiempo y espacio.

Amy cada vez que escuchaba aquella mujer todo lo que le decía era increíble pero ella pensaba para sí misma. –Que le sucede a estar mujer todo esto lo está inventando, como que voy encontrar otro amor si yo amo mucho a Suichiro.

La adivina mira a Amy desconcertada y con cara de que no le cree todo lo que le está diciendo.

–Ya veo no me crees lo que te estoy diciendo jovencita.

Amy solo asienta con la cabeza negativamente.

–Pues vamos hacer otra cosa. –acoto la adivina sin dejar de ver a Amy.

–¡Que es señora!

La adivina saca unas cartas que tenia cercas de un cajón que estaba cerca de la mesa de donde estaban ella.

Ella pone las cartas sobre la mesa deja unas boca arriba y otra boca abajo, solo Amy miraba aquella señora lanzando esas cartas.

–Amy esas son cartas del tarot. –aclaro Misa al verlas.

– ¡Que dices Misa!

La adivina al ver que Misa y Amy estaban hablando las calla.

–Mira ves esta carta jovencita donde esta, esta joven y una espada.

–Sí, Sra. –respondió Amy un poco asustada.

–Pues esta significa que tú tendrás una batalla que lidiar con enemigos muy peligros y esta otra carta donde se ven varias personas serán con los que tendrás que enfrentar.

Amy al escuchar eso de aquella adivina pensaba para sí misma. –Todo esto es una mentira.

Aquella mujer le seguía leyendo las cartas hasta que llegan a una donde estaba una joven con una bestia atrás de ella y esto hace que la adivina al tocarla siente una energía que ejerce de ella sin que Amy y Misa se percaten de ese suceso. Aparentemente por que Amy alcanzo a ver aquella energía color azul como un rayo.

La adivina se levanta repentinamente de la silla y mira Amy. – Tu, tu jovencita estas maldecida dentro de ti existe un demonio. –dijo gritando aquella señora asustada. –sal de aquí.

Amy al escuchar eso se asusta no sabía que trataba de decirle aquella mujer que en su interior había algo extraño esto hizo sentirse mal ya que la acusaba de que ella era un monstruo.

Misa al ver a su amiga pasmada. – Vamos, vamos Amy esto no me está gustando nada.

–Sí, vamos todo esto son puras patrañas de esta mujer.

Pero antes de salir la mujer le habla de nuevamente Amy.

–¡Espera!

Amy se detiene para ver que quería aquella mujer.

–Solo te voy a decir una cosa, pase lo que pase Amy lucha por tu amor abra obstáculos pero tú y el tendrán que superarlos recuerda que el amor es todo.

Amy solo la mira sin decir nada y sale de ese lugar.

–Perdóname Amy por haberte traído aquí.

–No te preocupes Misa.- respondió Amy con una sonrisa a su amiga.

–Amy todo lo que paso allá adentro tu creíste todo lo que te dijo esa mujer.

– No Misa como crees todo eso fue pura charlatanería, así que no te preocupes y vamos mira ya es muy tarde mi abuelita a de estar preocupada por mi así que nos vemos, mañana y no faltes porque es mi gran día.

Las dos se despiden Amy camino a su casa cruza el puente pero había algo que le llamo mucha la atención la luna estaba casi en su pleno resplandor y mirando hacia el mar donde se reflejaba aquella luna hacia un poco de viento que jugaba con su larga cabellera plateada pero pareciera que había quedado hipnotizada al verla su color de ojos azul cambiaron a un color miel y miraba dentro de aquella luna una batalla de un zorro de fuego y una lobo plateado.

Ella al ver esto derramaba lagrimas de sus ojo y gritaba. –- Por favor deténganse no peleen por favor. Pero pareciera que sus suplicas eran inútiles.

En ese momento la toman del hombro y le hablan, para ella esa voz se le hizo conocida sacándola de aquel trance en que estaba.

–Srta. Amy, Srta. Amy se encuentra bien.

–Sí, Sr. Fujimoto.

El señor se sorprende al ver Amy diferente a lo que él solo con su mano se limpia los ojos y al verla bien solo sonríe.

– ¿Qué pasa Sr. Fujimoto?

-No es nada Srta. Amy, ande vamos su abuelita está muy preocupada por usted por qué no ha llegado a casa y me mando a buscarla.

–Si vamos–ella sube al auto pero camino a casa, Amy no dejaba de ver aquella luna, desde que ella tenía uso de razón siempre le había llamado la atención la luna y más cuando era luna llena, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos.–Que me estará pasando que fue todo eso fue tan real.

Continuara...

Espero sea de su agrado, aceptare cualquier critica o sugerencia.


	2. La Elegida

**Capitulo 2.- La Elegida.**

El Sr. Fujimoto la miraba por el retrovisor.- Pasa algo Srta. Amy.

-No, no es nada solo que necesito descansar, estoy así porque mañana es mi competencia.

Llegan a su casa.

-Abuelita ya llegue.- gritaba Amy alegre.

-Hija dónde estabas me tenías preocupada.

-Estoy bien, lo que pasa que Misa y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta y se nos fue la noción del tiempo.-ella no quiso comentarle a su abuela a donde había ido.

-Está bien Amy vamos a cenar y que descanses ya que mañana es tu competencia.

-Sí, abuelita.

Ya después de la cena, Amy se retira a descansar al igual que la abuela.

Acá en otro lugar muy distante, Cuando se queda solo la loba.

-Tengo que ir por la persona elegida, con esta poca energía que me queda viajare a donde este, ahora no era el momento de llamarle solo faltaban tres días más para que se cumpliera el plazo, pero es necesario.

Ya pedí ayuda dentro de mi territorio aquella persona, espero haya entendido mi mensaje.

Dentro de la jaula se aluza una luz color azul y sale una especie de esfera que se dirigía hacia el cielo estrellado, desapareciendo.

La persona que vio este suceso tan extraño fue el Reikage y con una sonrisa.- Cuidante a donde quieras que vayas veo que al fin has encontrado al elegido.

Mientras tanto en la época actual era una noche oscura y estrellada en la capital de Japón. Una luz resplandeciente aluzaba la ciudad, era un fenómeno extraño pero la gente de ahí no se da cuenta de este suceso porque era ya de madrugada el reloj de la ciudad marcaba las dos de la mañana. Y se detuvo el tiempo.

-Donde estará, su energía a un es débil no alcanzo percibirlo es muy poca.-Se dirige a una gran mansión.-Parece que aquí está el elegido.

El se dirige hacia la habitación, la ilumina con su energía y hace desaparecer aquella persona que estaba ahí.

-¿Donde estoy que es este lugar? –Se preguntaba aquella chica al ver que estaba en un lugar desconocido para ella.

Era un bosque oscuro y apenas se podía ver. En ese momento se escucho Un aullido dentro de las sombras del bosque, esto hace que los anímales corran despavoridos del lugar.

-Que fue eso, es un aullido.-exclamo Amy.

Se dirige hacia el lugar donde se escucho aquel aullido tan atemorizante. Pero a pesar que lo escucho no sintió miedo.

-Al fin te encontré Amy.-se escucho una voz en lo más profundo de este bosque.

-¿Quién eres como sabes mi nombre?-se sorprendió Amy

-Yo se todo de ti.

-Esto es un sueño verdad, esto no esta pasando.-decía Amy algo desesperada.

-No, Amy esto es real, ahora estas aquí conmigo eres la elegida.

-¿Cómo? Elegida para que.

-Amy te he estado buscando durante vario tiempo y ahora necesito de tu ayuda

-¡Ayudarte ¡

-Sí, Dentro de unos días te volveré a llamar.

Amy se iba acercando a lugar donde provenía aquella voz. Ella quería saber quien le hablaba.

-Dime donde estas.

-No te acerques más a mí ahora es muy peligroso estoy siendo vigilada.

-¿Por quién o quiénes?

-Aléjate, huye vete por aquel sendero hallaras dos caminos vete por el lado izquierdo es la salida de este bosque sin retorno.

-Pero

-Vete ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Amy corre como aquella voz se la indico, detrás de ella se escuchaban unas voces.

-¡Vamos! se dirige así allá deben alcanzarlo y no se alejen mucho si no se perderán.

-No puede ser esto no es un sueño, que alguien me ayude.

Ella gritaba, entre mas corría parecía que no avanzaba nada el bosque era mas oscuro según como avanzaba, pero ella cae al piso lastimándose su tobillo.

-Ahí está, tráiganlo.- Ellos no sabían bien a quien seguían solo habían visto a alguien cerca de la bestia.

-¡Rayos! No puedo levantarme.-dijo Amy.

Cuando dentro de la sombras se escucha una voz, que se acercaba a ella.

-Hasta que te encontré.

-¿Quién eres? Que quieres de mi déjame en paz.-pregunto Amy asustada

-Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí.

Aquella persona se va acercando a ella, pero como el bosque estaba tan oscuro, Amy solo alcanza a ver una silueta, era de un chico la poca luz que aluzaba en ese momento solo se ve parte de su bandana.

Ella cierra sus ojos, y se repetía a si misma.-Esto es un sueño esto no es real cuando habrá los ojos estaré en mi cuarto.

De repente se escucha la alarma de un reloj y ella despierta exaltada en ese momento, su respiración era muy agitada.

-Todo fue un sueño.-Mira el reloj y apenas eran las dos de la mañana.

Tocan la puerta de su habitación en ese momento.

- Si abuela.

-Estas bien Hija.

-Pasa, estoy bien porque.

La abuela entro a la habitación para ver que pasa con su nieta., se sienta en la orilla de la cama y le acaricia el rostro.

-Me asustaste pedías ayuda.

-¿Estoy bien? Solo fue una pesadilla.-contesto desconcertada ella.

-Descansa porque te tienes que levantar temprano.

-Si abuelita.

Ella aun estaba exaltada por lo que había soñado.- Que fue esto solo fue un mal sueño, esto cada día es más seguido. Amy saca una libreta donde dibuja todo lo que sueña o los lugares que ve.

-Creo no debo preocuparme por esto, espero que todo esto no sea real, solo que me sugestione con lo que me dijo aquella adivina.

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana había amanecido un día muy caluroso y despejado todo pintaba bien para ser un gran día para ella.

-Amy levántate porque después se te va hacer tarde.

-Si abuela ya voy.

Después de un buen rato Amy se despide de su abuela.- Te espero haya abuelita no faltes.

-Si hija como crees que no iré.

Se le hizo un poco tarde, ella corrió desde la esquina donde la dejo el autobús una cuadra antes de la escuela pero se sintió un poco mal sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Se llevo sus manos a su pecho le dolía un poco empezó agarrar un poco de aire cuando en ese momento la toman del hombro.

-Amy te sientes bien.

-¡Misa! Si solo que me falto un poco de aire, pero dentro de unos segundos estaré bien.- decía Amy entrecortada su voz.

Misa sola la miraba sin decir nada al verla así, ya que ella sabía bien que su mejor amiga estaba enferma.

-Amy creo que no debes competir en esa condición.

-Que tonterías dices Misa he estado esperando este momento, ahora mismo me tomare mi medicina y estaré como nueva, así que no te preocupes, nos vemos tengo que ir arreglarme.

Amy se aleja dejando a Misa preocupada.-Que obstinada eres.-dejo escapar un suspiro.-bueno que remedio, no hay nadie que la contradiga solo quiere hacerse la fuerte.

En el dojo donde ya habían comenzado ya las competencias estaban Misa y la abuela presentes, y alegres ya que Amy había pasado a las finales para llevarse el triunfo.

Pasa Amy a competir y su contrincante era una chica muy buena con el sable.

-Ahora aquí están enfrenándose las dos instituciones la Srta. Ishida del instituto Konoha y la Srta. Takeda del instituto Ara.-Anuncio el presentador.

Amy y Kyoto estaban frente a frente ella desde hace tiempo eran rivales, Amy siempre le ganaba a ella.

Continuara...


	3. Una pelea con un desconcocido

Capitulo 3.- Una pelea con un desconcido.

–Ahora si Amy el triunfo será mío. –dijo aquella chica de cabello color rojo.

Amy se pone en posición de ataque. –Eso lo veremos Kyoto no perderé ante ti.

Empieza la competencia las dos eran muy fuertes ni una ni otra se dejaba, pero en ese momento Amy siente un dolor fuerte en su pecho que bajo la guardia.

– ¿Qué me está pasando porque me tiene que suceder esto en este momento? –Ella puso una de sus manos en el pecho y con la otra tenía tomada el sable. –No, no debo rendirme ahora.

En ese instante ella vio una luz que la cubría totalmente le causo temor, ella grito con desesperación pero pareciera que nadie la escuchaba, envuelta en aquella luz resplandeciente escuchaba aquellas voces que se alejaban. Amy cae al piso inconsciente, es llevada a la enfermería y atendida rápidamente por el doctor de la escuela.

Misa y la abuela al ver lo que paso se preocuparon y se van rápido a la enfermería para ir a verla, al llegar ahí la abuela de Amy pregunta al doctor de cómo estaba su nieta.

–Sra. Ishida puede pasar a mi consultorio por favor.

–Si, doctor–acto seguido la abuela le dice a Misa que pasa con Amy a verla que luego ella la alcanza.

Ella pasa al consultorio del doctor. –Bueno Sra. Ishida pues solo le puedo decir que el corazón de Amy cada día está más débil, por eso le insistía varias veces a ella que no se esforzara demasiado en su práctica del kendo.

–Doctor Hanazawa mi nieta a seguido sus recomendaciones y tomado su medicamento a pie de la letra y yo no podía tampoco prohibirle que dejara este deporte es lo que le gusta. –contesto la abuelita de Amy en tono triste.

–Lo sé señora, pero necesito que Amy vaya a ver a este doctor que le recomendare para su padecimiento.

Acá Amy aun esta inconsciente no despertaba aun, su amiga estaba triste por lo sucedido.

Amy empieza abrir los ojos y miraba medio borroso, sentía como un aire fresco acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con su larga cabellera plateada. – ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Se decía a si misma aquella chica al levantarse se encontró en un lugar desconocido para ella.

Se levanto del piso y miro aquel lugar estaba en un bosque, se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, el cielo estaba despejado no se miraba ninguna nube en ese momento, camino por un sendero sin saber a donde la dirigía al final de este camino se sorprendió al ver aquello que estaba en frente de ella

– ¡Pero esta es una aldea!

Ella estaba entretenida mirado aquello cuando es interrumpida por una voz que la hizo sobresaltar en ese momento.

– ¡A caso eres una espía!

– ¿Quién eres? –ella voltea rápidamente pero no ve a nadie solo mira como una sombra se deslizaba rápidamente por las ramas de los árboles.

Pero aquella sombra misteriosa que se deslizaba de un árbol a otro lanzo sobre Amy unos Kunai, ella no pudo esquivarlos y quedo herida.

–Pero que sucede esto me dolió esto no es un sueño.

Ella trato de ocultarse de aquel enemigo que la atacaba sin ninguna razón, el le seguía lanzando aquella armas pero esta vez Amy pudo esquivarlas, corrió mientras ella ya no lo vio.

Se detuvo por un momento al ver que aquella persona ya no la seguía, ella miro su herida pero le había sanado muy rápido aunque Amy sabía bien eso siempre se sorprendía y no se explicaba porque, Siguió corriendo sin detenerse unos pasos más adelante se recarga en un árbol para tomar un poco de aliento ya que había corrido.

Estaba tomando fuerzas cuando de repente es atacada nuevamente, varios Kunai fueron lanzados por aquella persona extraña, ella al verlos solo se quedo inmóvil su cuerpo no respondía – ¿A caso este será mi final? – Ella cerró sus ojos y espero el momento –En ese instante se escucho una voz desde su interior.

–Tan pronto te darás vencida sin tan siquiera pelear –demuestra que eres un ninja de elite.

Amy abrió los ojos, pero por extraña razón sus ojos azules cambiaron a un color miel; de su interior emergió una energía color azul y puso un campo de fuerza evitando aquel ataque.

Esto sorprendió aquel chico al ver aquella joven que de repente repelió su ataque.

– ¿Pero quién es esta chica?

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me atacas? Da la cara. –grito Amy.

Aquel extraño bajo del árbol de donde estaba y quedo frente a ella a unos cuantos pasos, Amy se sorprende porque era un chico de ojos azules , cabello negro y al parecer tenia la misma edad que ella o por lo menos un año más grande.

–Vaya te subestime eres una chica muy fuerte pero quiero comprobarlo o solo fue un golpe de suerte. –dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa irónicamente.

– ¿Qué dices? –espeto Amy.

–Así como lo oyes pero antes de que mueras te diré quien soy me llamo Kenji así que prepárate este será tu fin,

– ¡Mi fin! –expreso aquella muchacha de ojos azules.

Kenji lanza uno de sus jutsu hacia ella, pero Amy en ese instante detiene el tiempo sin explicarse ella misma como lo hizo, se alejo un poco de él.

Aquel joven al pensar que se había deshecho de ella sonrió. –Esto fue tan fácil al menos no sufrió.

Pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en ese lugar cuando aquel polvo de tierra se disperso que había levantado con su ataque.

– ¿Pero quien será esta chica? Que técnica usa y como pudo detener mi ataque–El miro a todas partes y la vio a unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

Amy solo lo miro sin decir nada, ella se puso nerviosa ya que aquel chico camino hacia ella.

–Veo que escapaste de mi ataque, pues iras conmigo te llevare con el señor Orochimaru.

–Yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte–dijo aquella chica de ojos azules dando unos cuantos pasaos hacia atrás cada vez que se acercaba Kenji a ella.

–No, te estoy pidiendo permiso iras a la fuerza.

Cuando aquel joven se acerco un poco más a ella, Amy escucho que le hablaban

Por su nombre y desaparece ante aquel chico que quedo confundido y sorprendido a la vez al ver que aquella chica de desvaneció así como si nada.

– ¿Qué sucede a donde fue? le contare al señor de esto le interesara mucho.

Mientras Amy despierta en ese momento la tenia abrazada Misa y estaba llorando.

–Misa que sucede ¿Por qué lloras?

–Me preocupaste amiga y me alegra que estés bien–Algo vio Misa que no le quiso decir.

En ese momento tocan la puerta.

– ¡Adelante! –-dijo Misa.

–Amy está bien me tenías preocupado.

– ¡Suichiro! –Expreso Amy alegre al verlo –el se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

–Pensé que no habías venido. –musito ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo crees que no iba a venir haberte? –El se fija en Misa que estaba algo distraída– ¿Qué te sucede Misa?

–Estoy bien es solo que…– Se quedo un momento en silencio.

– ¿Qué le pasara está actuando muy extraño? –pensó en ese momento Amy– ¡Segura!

–No, me hagan caso estoy bien–contesto ella con una sonrisa.

En ese instante entraron el doctor y la abuela de Amy a la habitación donde estaba ella y sus amigos.

– ¿Cómo esta Srta. Ishida?

–Bien doctor.

–Qué bien que estés mejor hija me asustaste.

–Abuelita perdóname por no ganar–acoto ella en tono triste.

–No me importa Amy lo bueno es que estés bien. –contesto la abuela con una sonrisa.

–Pues amiga no te llevaste el primer lugar pero si el segundo toma tu medalla.

–Gracias amiga.

–Srta. Ishida veo que ya está mejor pues ya podrá irse a su casa, pero le recomiendo seguir tomando su medicina le di a tu abuelita una cita con el cardiólogo tendrás que verlo lo más pronto posible si es necesario te recomiendo mañana mismo.

–Si, doctor mañana iremos y no se preocupe yo siempre sigo mi tratamiento como debe de ser.

– ¡Vámonos pues! –dijo la abuela–Misa y Suichiro esperemos afuera a Amy.

–Si. –dijeron en unísono los dos jóvenes.

Amy se queda sola y se cambia de ropa, pero aun de su mente no podía sacar aquello que le sucedió y el enfrentamiento con aquel chico.

– ¡Vámonos ya estoy lista!

Amy y Suichiro iban platicando los dos y tomados de la mano ella aun se sentía un poco débil, pero al estar al lado de su novio que amaba tanto la hacía reconfortarse.

A la salida de la escuela–Suichiro te llevamos a tu casa–dijo la abuela Mina.

–No se preocupe por mi Sra. Ishida, voy a otro lado pero gracias.

Amy se pone frente a él y miro aquellos ojos negros –Te espero hoy en la noche no faltes.

–Ahí estaré no te preocupes.

Ella lo va a besar pero Suichiro da un pequeño paso hacia atrás rechazándola–Por favor Amy no estoy de humor luego nos vemos adiós. –el se alejo dejando a Amy confundida y sintiéndose mal por aquel rechazo.

Misa se da cuenta, se cerca Amy y la toma del hombro–Amiga déjalo a lo mejor este algo cansado ya que su entrenamiento también ha sido muy duro ya verás que en la noche todo será diferente.

–Gracias Misa por darme ánimos no se qué haría sin ti amiga. –Amy sonríe.

**Mientras tanto en otra época distante**

–Señor he llegado.

–Espero hayas cumplido tu misión.

–No la cumplí señor.

– ¿Qué dices? Ya sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que no cumple mis órdenes.

–Sí, señor Orochimaru, fui a investigar la aldea de Konoha así como usted me ordeno para ver si ahí se encontraba el contenedor de la loba plateada pero no puede acercarme más allí ¿por qué?–Quedo un instante en silencio.

– ¿Te escucho Kenji que paso?–contesto en tono molesto Orochimaru.

Continuara...

Lo habia podido acutlizar porque se me perdio la contraseña.


	4. Dos Corazones Rotos En Épocas Diferentes

Capítulo -Dos Corazones Rotos En Épocas Diferentes 1era parte.

Mientras tanto en otra época distante.—Señor he llegado.

—Espero hayas cumplido tu misión.

—No la cumplí señor.

— ¿Qué dices? —Espeto aquel hombre molesto hacia aquel joven— ¡Ya sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que no cumple mis órdenes!

—Sí, señor Orochimaru, fui a investigar la aldea de Konoha así como usted me ordeno para ver si ahí se encontraba el contenedor de la loba plateada pero no puede acercarme más allí ¿por qué? —Quedo un instante en silencio.

—Pues deje le platico lo que me sucedió mientras estaba investigando no era el único por los alrededores de la aldea había una chica también creo que era una espía peleamos los dos, la herí la primera vez pero en el segundo ataque ella detuvo mi ataque por un instante utilizo una energía diferente a nosotros.

— ¿Cómo? —expresó Orochimaru al escuchar a Kenji.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz dentro de las sombras—Puedes decirnos qué clase de energía te refieres.

— ¡Kabuto ya veo que estabas ahí!

—Tengo buen rato señor Orochimaru.

Kenji siguió con su relato y contestando a la pregunto qué le hizo Kabuto—Pues cuando la ataque detuvo mis armas por un instante fue cuestión de segundos no sabría cómo explicárselos solo que me dio la impresión por un instante que detuvo el tiempo.

—Ya veo, señor Orochimaru esta técnica no es muy usada por aquí son pocas las personas que lo pueden usar, es más para ser exactos nadie tiene ese poder—dijo Kabuto acomodándose sus lentes.

—Al parecer Konoha tiene una nueva integrante, sabes que se podría hacer con ese poder—musito Orochimaru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tener esa energía podría conquistar todas las aldeas, si es como dijo Kenji, y pensar que esa era una historia o leyenda que contaban esto significa que si existe, poder detener el tiempo por un instante el que tiene esta energía puede moverse con libertad mientras se congela el tiempo que interesante, así que Orochimaru tu sabes que trato de decir con esto.

—Si Kabuto sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto, si tenemos a esa chica en nuestro poder y el poder de la loba plateada seremos muy fuertes y destruiremos Konoha como siempre he querido—Expreso aquel hombre de piel blanca y pálida a su compañero, sonrío a carcajada abierta.

—Eso es todo Kabuto y jefe pero dejes les digo otra cosa al parecer esa chica no sabe que tiene tanta energía ni se imagina de su poder.

— ¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo Kenji?

—Me fue imposible señor, ella desapareció así como si nada sin dejar rastró alguno no pude ver bien que paso era una luz cegadora que no vi bien ya no estaba.

—Entonces ha de estar en la aldea de Konoha, tendrás que ir a investigar quién es.

—Yo señor.

—Sí, es tu nueva misión, como tú eres el único que sabe de su apariencia.

—Está bien eso hare, pasare desapercibido hoy festejan la fundación de la aldea mucha gente de los alrededores ira, y podré entrar con facilidad, pero jefe otra cosa quien se hará cargo de vigilar a la loba durante mi ausencia.

—No te preocupes ahora mismo le mando a Murasame quien le ayude.

—Bien me voy—Kenji desaparece dejando solos a Kabuto y Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué te parece eso Kabuto?

—Muy interesante señor.

—Ve con Kenji, ayúdalo en lo que se ofrezca.

—Sí.

Acá en la aldea de Konoha, Naruto estaba en la azotea de una de las casas mirando el cielo azul—Hoy es mi oportunidad de decirle a ella lo que siento, nunca se lo dije desde que volví con Jiraiya de entrenar ya han pasado dos años más. —Esta tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escucha que le hablan.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

—Si ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?

—Te está buscando Kakashi sensei.

— ¿Qué pasara? Tendré que buscarlo—Pensó para sí mismo Naruto—Nos vemos Shikamaru. —Él se va deslizando por las azoteas de la aldea.

Shikamaru al quedarse solo, mira como él se alejaba. —A mí no me engañas Naruto tú estabas pensando en ella, ya sé lo que voy hacer esta noche en el festival—pensó para sí mismo el.

—Te estaba esperando Naruto, tenemos una nueva misión.

—Pero a donde Kakashi sensei y Sakura donde esta no la veo—volteaba a todas partes buscándola.

—Solo iremos tú y yo.

— ¡Qué!

—Es una misión simple, además Sakura le está ayudando a la quinta adornar la aldea.

—Pues por donde empezamos.

—Vamos a inspeccionar a los alrededores de la aldea que no haya enemigos cerca.

— ¡Ah! solo es eso, vamos pues—los dos se alejan de la aldea.

—Naruto para acabar pronto nos dividiremos el área tu iras por el norte y yo el sur nos veremos aquí dentro de media hora aquí en este lugar.

Naruto solo asienta con la cabeza, se separan y se dirige a los lugares que les toco, no encuentran nada sin novedad, Naruto llega al punto donde se ve la aldea de Konoha.

— ¿Pero Naruto que pasa contigo?

—Kakashi sensei, ¡disculpe! –Contestó él con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba —Es que me entretuve viendo la aldea desde aquí se ve bonita y tranquila.

—Tienes razón Naruto anda vamos a regresar.

Época Actual ya eran las ocho de la noche Amy estaba en su habitación arreglándose para su fiesta, la mesita que tenía a un lado estaba la fotografía de sus padres y se pone triste.

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Como me hubiera gustado que ustedes estuvieran a mi lado en estos momentos— caen lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

En ese momento tocan la puerta de su habitación y rápidamente seca sus lágrimas para que su abuela no la viera así y preocuparla. —Adelante.

—Ya están llegando tus invitados y Misa también ya está haya abajo con los demás.

—Abuelita dile a Misa que venga a mi habitación por favor.

—Si ahora mismo le digo.

Misa sube a la habitación de su amiga. — ¡Hola! Amy, que bien te ves.

—Gracias amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa Amy? —ella la vio triste a pesar que era su cumpleaños.

—Misa recuerdas cuantas veces te he contado de esos sueños extraños que he tenido.

—Sí, amiga pero ya no debes preocuparte de eso, solo son sueños.

—No, tú no me entiendes hoy que me desmaye viaje otra vez a un lugar distinto.

Misa la mira algo raro a Amy se acerca a ella y le pone la mano en la frente– ¿Estas bien? —preguntó aquella chica de cabello negro y con una sonrisa.

—No me crees verdad Misa.

Misa se levanta de donde estaba sentada y camina unos pasos hacia delante y respiro hondo y profundo y miro a su amiga a los ojos— ¿Amy cómo es posible que viajes al pasado por un instante con tan solo soñar es una cosa imposible?

—Pues para que me creas te voy a enseñar esto— Amy saca de su mochila una libreta y se la da a Misa para que la vea.

Misa al tenerla en sus manos — ¿Qué esto?

—Pues es mi libreta de dibujos amiga anda ve lo que tengo ahí.

Aquella chica de ojos verdes abre la libreta y al ver el contenido de esto se sorprende al ver los dibujos de su amiga— ¡Amy! Estos lugares son hermosos—. Como conforme iba viendo la libreta su expresión aumentaba pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención— ¿Pero estos símbolos que significan?

—No sé, Misa pero mira más adelante.

Al dar la vuelta a la siguiente hoja miro a unos ninjas con la bandana con esos símbolos diferentes—Amy no puedo creer lo que tienes aquí—Estos símbolos eran del sonido, de la aldea de la hoja y de la luna fue lo que vio Misa.

—Ahora así me crees verdad Mí…sa…–Expresó aquella joven de ojos azules.

—No, se Amy —ella siguió viendo la libreta—Amiga aquí solo dibujaste esta silueta y es de un chico—exclamó Misa.

—Pues no pude ver bien su rostro solo en mi mente esta su figura fue lo único que recuerdo, varias veces he soñado con el pero nunca puedo ver su rostro.

—Pues es tu príncipe azul —dijo Misa mirando a su amiga de reojo.

—No digas tonterías, tu bien sabes que yo amo a Suichiro—contestó Amy sonrojada al escuchar el comentario que le hizo su amiga.

—Está bien solo era broma. –respondió sonriendo Misa—Ya le contaste de esto a tu abuelita me supongo.

—No ¿Cómo crees? No quiero preocuparla por estas cosas.

Misa quedo un momento en silencio y mirando a su amiga por un momento. — ¿Que sucede Misa por qué me mira así?

—Amy te creo todo lo que me dices y estos dibujos que tienes aquí es al lugar que has ido momentáneamente por periodos cortos que viajas por el tiempo.

— ¡Misa! Enserio me crees. —exclamó Amy sorprendida.

—Sí, pues hoy me di cuenta de todo, cuando te desmayaste y me quede contigo en la enfermería te sucedió algo muy extraño y yo me asuste.

— ¿Qué me paso Misa dímelo? —acotó aquella chica de cabello plateado al ver a su amiga desconcertada y confundida.

—Tú te estabas desvaneciendo, poco a poco desaparecías yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento yo te abrase pero…—Quedo un momento en silencio.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo te gritaba pero parecía que no me escuchabas entre más lo hacía te desvanecía poco a poco pero de repente volviste, como si nada.

—Tú fuiste la que me sálvate la vida, de esa persona que me ataco sin ninguna razón.

Misa corre y la abraza fuertemente y llorando—Amiga no vuelvas hacer eso.

—No amiga, no te volveré a preocupar por eso.

—Promete que no volverás hacer eso.

—Está bien espero que esto ya no suceda. —Misa no sé qué esté pasando pero de esto tengo mal presentimiento y tengo mucho miedo —pensó para sí Amy.

—Anda pues vamos han de estar ya los invitados esperando olvidemos esto quieres. —musitó Misa.

—Sí, vamos—ambas bajan al primer piso y están algunos de sus compañeros de escuela que le hablaban a ella y la felicitaron por su cumpleaños.

Amy les da las gracias, todos se divertían y bailaban, ella en esos mementos estaba contenta y miraba alrededor de ella.

Recordó en ese instante que desde un principio no tenía amigos, pero con el tiempo se fue ganando la simpatía de ellos y se hizo buenos amigos que la estimaban y ella también los apreciaba.

Su abuelita estaba platicando con Misa, ella sonrió al verlas. —Es todo lo que tengo mi abuelita mi amiga y Suichiro ellos son mi única familia.

En eso se acercó su abuelita a ella— ¡Hija sucede algo!

—Nada abuelita Mina estoy bien.

—Mira Amy te tengo un regalo muy especial lo he guardado durante estos dieciséis años.

— ¿Qué esa abuelita?

Su abuelita le da una cajita que trae en sus manos, Amy toma la cajita la habré y al ver lo que contenía se sorprende—Este símbolo es igual al que he soñado y lo tenían aquellas personas, que significa esto —pensó para sí misma.

— ¡Pero abuelita de donde lo sacaste! es muy bonito.

Misa al verlo también se sorprende—Pero si es igual al dibujo que tiene Amy.

—Pues este collar ha pasado de generación tras generación, deja te lo pongo Amy, pero después te contare la historia de este collar.

—Dime lo ha hora abuelita.

—Está bien; Mira este collar como te dije ha pasado de generación tras generación este le pertenecía a tu tatarabuelo y el ultimo de la generación fue tu padre quien lo guardo con mucho cariño y él me lo dio y en una ocasión había comentado que te lo iba a dar el día tu cumpleaños número dieciséis y yo te lo estoy dando en su lugar.

Este collar tiene unos 500 años, tu tatarabuelo se lo regalo a tatarabuela él era un gran ninja de elite y pertenecía a la aldea de Konoha y tu Tatarabuela a la aldea de la Luna.

— ¡Como abuelita Mina! Ellos fueron ninjas.

—Sí.

—Tu tatarabuela se llamaba Natsuki Asuhara y tu tatarabuelo Kakashi Hatake, mira aquí están estas fotografías de ellos.

Amy las toma en sus manos y ve las fotografías, miro a su tatarabuelo era de cabello grisáceo y sus ojos negros, al igual su tatarabuela cabello grisáceo largo hasta más debajo de la cadera y ojos color verde.

—Así que ellos son mis tatarabuelos quien iba a pensar que vengo de una familia de guerreros—expresó Amy.

—Que linda historia de tus tatarabuelos amiga y qué decir del collar, así que es el símbolo de la aldea donde vivía el, Konoha verdad señora Ishida.

—Sí, Misa pero bueno dejemos esto y vayan a divertirse después les seguiré platicando.

—Gracias abuelita lo cuidare mucho, otra cosa más me podría quedar con las fotografías de mis tatarabuelos.

—Claro hija ahora mismo voy y te los voy a dejar en la mesita que está a un lado de tu cama.

En ese momento a ambas chicas se retiran dejando a la abuela pensativa—Ahora me falta lo más importante decirle la verdad, pero no sé cómo decírselo— pensó para sí misma ella.

—Amy así que tú eres una descendiente ninja y por eso has tenido esos sueños y tus antepasados pertenecen a la aldea de Konoha que es este símbolo.

—Si amiga, pero ahora tengo otra duda.

—Que es amiga — pregunto Misa.

— ¿Porque mi abuelita Mina dijo?… —quedo un momento en silencio y en ese instante son interrumpidos por Suichiro.

— ¡Buenas noches Amy!

Ella lo abraza fuertemente y se besan tiernamente. —Feliz cumpleaños linda —Él le regala un ramo de flores.

Esa noche para Amy fue tan especial al estar al lado del chico que ama, bailo con él, ella desde siempre ha soñada estar siempre al lado de él ya que tenían un año de novios.

Después de media noche empezaron a retirarse sus amigos y Misa dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

Estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala, Aquella chica de ojos color azul se recargo en el pecho de aquel joven—Gracias Suichiro por estar esta noche a mi lado.

— ¡Amy! En verdad me amas como dices.

Ella se quitó de con él y lo miro a los ojos con una leve sonrisa —Si te amo tanto.

Aquel chico la beso y fue correspondido por ella después él se paró en seco con ella ya no la siguió besando y esto le extraño a Amy.

— ¿Qué sucede Suichiro? —espetó aquella joven mirando a su novio.

—Entonces demuéstramelo.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿No es suficiente con que te diga que te amo?

—Por favor amor ya tenemos un año juntos creo que es justo que tú y yo. —el empezó acariciar el rostro de la joven llegando su mano hasta el hombro bajo el cordón del vestido descubriendo una parte del sostén de la chica.

Esto hizo que aquella joven se sonrojara — ¡Espera! Suichiro yo…

Suichiro la tomo del cuello y le dijo acercándose a sus labios de ella—Solo déjate de llevar.

La beso nuevamente, pero ella estaba nerviosa no sabía que hacer le correspondió el beso a su novio, aquel chico de cabello negro la recostó en el sofá empezó acariciarla por encima del vestido.

Aquella chica de ojos azules en ese instante trataba de zafarse pero no podía ya que el dejo caer su cuerpo de el sobre de ella.

—No, no, espera Sui…chi…ro…—dijo Amy entrecortado el nombre de su novio.

—Aunque no quieras Amy serás mía ya me canse, ser aquel chico que solo está contigo nada más tomados de la mano o simplemente dándonos besos, creo que ya es tiempo de llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel.

—No, no quiero por el momento Suichiro así que déjame ir. —Ella quiso levantarse del sofá, pero él no la dejo incorporarse.

—No iras a ningún lado hasta que seas mía— La beso a la fuerza y empezó apretar los senos de aquella joven sobre el vestido sin nada de delicadeza.

Suichiro, la beso por el cuello bajando hasta los pechos de aquella joven quien le bajo lentamente el vestido, mientras con su otra mano introdujo su mano dentro de la pataleta de la joven y después se los bajo lentamente mientras la beso nuevamente en los labios. Ella trataba de zafarse de él, los besos que le daba no eran placenteros para Amy sentía repugnancias por la forma en que lo hacía.

Aquella chica de ojos azules reacciono repentinamente y detuvo la mano de Suichiro para que no continuara, el al sentir que ella se resista se levantó de ahí molesto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Amy me rechazas.

Aquella joven se incorporó, estaba sonrojada y se acomodó su vestido y subió sus pantaletas miro a los ojos a su novio—Dame tiempo Suichiro yo te amo pero no estoy preparada para hacer esto.

—Pues sabes que linda aquí termina todo entre nosotros así ya no puedo seguir contigo ya comprendí que no me amas como tú dices.

Aquel chico dio media vuelta y ella al ver que se retiraba le gritaba que no la dejara que aún lo amaba pero que no le pidiera una prueba de amor, se levantó del sillón corriendo y lo tomo de la mano.

—Solo te pido un tiempo Suichiro —dijo aquella joven de ojos azules llorando.

—Lo siento linda si quieres volver conmigo tienes que demostrármelo.

—Estas bromeando verdad —aun decía ella con lágrimas en sus ojos no podía contener el llanto.

—No linda no estoy bromeando

Ella se quedó muda en ese momento paralizada no comprendía la actitud de su novio ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera con ella?

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella Suichiro le da la espalda se retiró sin decir nada más, Amy se quedó llorando

Él se retira dejándola con el corazón destrozado y triste por lo que había pasado—No te vayas Suichiro. —Ella gritaba en esos momentos.

Aquella chica de ojos color azul se dejó caer al piso arrodilla y llorando sin contener sus llanto— ¿Porque, porque me haces esto?

Continuara...


	5. Dos Corazones Rotos En Épocas Diferente2

**Capítulo 5.-Dos Corazones Rotos En Épocas Diferentes 2da. Parte**

En ese momento sintió que la tomaron del hombro y al ver quién era. — ¡Abuelita!

— ¿Hija pero que te pasa por que estas así?

Ella se levanta y la abraza— ¡Abuelita! Suichiro termino conmigo.

— ¡Que dices!

—Así como lo oyes termino conmigo.

Acá por otro lugar en el pasado. En la aldea de Konoha llegaba mucha gente de varias aldeas cercanas y de lugares más apartados asistieron a la gran fiesta.

Toda la aldea estaba iluminada con luces de colores, casas adornadas, había puestos de vendimias, juegos para que los visitantes se divirtieran y tuvieran una estancia agradable.

— ¡Chicos vamos a comer algo!

—Chouji, no puedes pensar en otra cosa más que en comer.

—Pues a eso venimos a comer Shikamaru.

—En verdad que contigo no se puede.

—Que les parece si vamos con las chicas—musitó Kiba.

—Vamos pues—dijeron en unisonó todos.

Naruto estaba distraído en esos momentos por lo cual se da cuenta Shino al verlo así— ¿Qué pasa contigo estos días te he visto algo diferente?

— ¡Eh! —dijo Naruto. —No es nada estoy bien—acotó con una sonrisa.

En ese instante interrumpe Shikamaru—Alguien de ustedes trae papel y pluma.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Cómo crees que alguien de nosotros trae eso?

—Bueno ahora vuelvo iré a conseguirlo que problemático es esto.

Solos los chicos se le quedan viendo no comprendían el comportamiento de Shikamaru y que pretendía.

— ¡Que trama Shikamaru! — pensó para sí mismo Chouji pero sin dejar de comer.

Después de un rato llego con la hoja y el lápiz y escribió en ella una nota— ¡Ahora si solo falta mandarlo! —dijo Shikamaru.

— ¿A quién mandaras eso?

—Ahora verán. —En ese momento paso un niño y Shikamaru le habla— ¡Oyes niño ven!

—Si ¿qué pasa? —expresó aquel niño.

—Puedes hacerme un favor de llevar esta nota aquella chica de cabello rosa.

—Claro—musitó el niño.

—Solo te pido que no le digas quien te lo dio.

—Está bien.

—Pero que pretendes Shikamaru. —espetó Naruto.

—Solo te estoy ayudando torpe así que ve con ella, la veras dentro de cinco minutos cerca del lago que esta cercas de aquí.

Naruto y los demás se sorprende de lo que acabo decir Shikamaru. — ¡Que dices! —expresó aquel chico rubio y ojos azules como el mar y sonrojándose a la vez por lo que acabo de hacer su amigo.

En ese momento Sakura recibe la nota que le da aquel niño. —Gracias. —Aquella joven de cabello rosa le agradeció aquel chico.

— ¿Qué es Sakura? —preguntó aquella chica de cabello rubio e interesada en saber que había recibido.

Sakura habré la hoja y lee el contenido de este y decía así:

Te espero cerca del lago dentro de cinco minutos no faltes necesito hablar contigo— ¿Quién me lo mandaría? —Pensó para sí misma ella—miro a todas partes si veía alguien sospechoso que le mandara esa nota.

— ¡Sa…ku…ra que tienes! —dijo Hinata.

—No es nada Hinata, chicas ahora vuelvo tengo que hacer algo.

—Pero a dónde vas Sakura.

—No, me tardare—ella se dirige al lugar donde la citaron.

—No voy a ir olvídalo. —decía aquel chico rubio negándose rotundamente.

—Tienes que ir, es tu oportunidad de decirle que sientes por ella.

—Shikamaru no puedo. —respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—Naruto hazle saber sobre tus sentimientos—Shikamaru lo tomo del hombro—Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Lee y Neji solo los miran sin decir nada.

—Está bien iré—A él se le hace un nudo en la garanta se dirige al lugar indicado. —Es hora que sepa Sakura –chan de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Era la noche perfecta el cielo estaba estrellado, la luna estaba casi llena e iluminaba con gran densidad mientras él se dirigía con ella su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Sakura estaba recargada sobre un gran árbol de cerezos que estaba cerca del lago hacía poco aire que jugaba con su cabellera rosa.

— ¿Quién me mandaría esta nota solo que haya sido una broma ya pasa de los cinco minutos?

En ese momento Naruto se acerca sigilosamente pero Sakura estaba tan pensativo que no nota la presencia de, el que se acercaba a ella. Pero aquel joven de ojos azules pisa una rama que hace que ella salga repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Naruto qué haces aquí?

—Sa…ku…ra…yo. —Él estaba nervioso en esos momentos, no sabía por dónde empezar

— ¿Si qué pasa?

Él se acerca a ella muy decidido y quedan frente a frente los dos se miran a los ojos, Sakura se sonroja levemente al tener tan cerca de Naruto, aquel chico rubio la acorrala entre el árbol y sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que le habían cautivado.

—Sakura yo siempre he querido decirte que tú me gustas y te amo desde que éramos pequeños.

Sakura se sorprende al escuchar lo que dijo, Naruto se le había declarado ella no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon—No sé qué decirte yo…yo…—Quedo un momento en silencio y miro a otro lado sin mirarlo.

Naruto la toma del mentón y la va a besar, pero ella se hace a un lado, pero aquel joven la beso a la fuerza. A lo que Sakura reacciona.

La joven de cabello rosa reacciono repentinamente — ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? —ella le propina tremenda bofetada.

— ¡Sakura!

—Te odio Naruto cómo pudiste hacerme esto a demás yo no te quiero yo amo a Sasuke. —Sakura le dio la espalda.

Naruto al escuchar eso por parte de ella su corazón quedo destrozado al ser rechazado, pero aun así sus sentimientos no cambiaron el la seguía amando. Ella se retira sin decir nada más, Naruto solo empuñaba sus manos.

— ¡Sakura! Hare que tú te fijes en mí.

El miraba el cielo estrellado y esa luna resplandeciente los pétalos de la flor de cerezo caen sobre Naruto como si fuera parte de su tristeza y rechazado por aquella chica, de aquellos ojos azules como el mar rodaban lágrimas.

—No, me daré por vencido luchare hasta el final Sakura.

Al día siguiente en la época actual Amy aún estaba acostada no tenía ánimos de ir a la escuela ya eran las ocho y media de la mañana se había perdido las dos primeras clases, ella miraba hacia el techo pero no podía evitarlo lloraba por lo que había pasado ayer aun en su mente venían aquellas palabras e imágenes cuando Suichiro rompió con ella.

— ¿Por qué? Suichiro yo te amo, entonces para que tu vuelvas conmigo tendré que demostrártelo, pero…

En ese momento entro la abuela a la habitación y Amy rápido secas sus ojos para que no la viera que estaba llorando.

— ¡Anda hija! Mira la hora que es ya no fuiste a las primeras clases.

— ¡No voy a ir! — dijo ella muy seria.

— Debes de ir, no dejes que esto te detenga es más creo que debes hablar con el de lo que sucedió entre ustedes anoche y puedan arreglar sus diferencias. —musitó con una sonrisa la abuela Mina.

Amy al escuchar a su abuelita la abraza y le da las gracias por animarla, ella se levanta y se pone su uniforme para ir al colegio.

Se despide de su abuela, ella al ver partir a su nieta queda preocupada y es interrumpida por el señor Fujimoto.

— ¡Mina sucede algo!

— ¡Sanosuke! Pues la verdad sí, no sé qué reacción tenga Amy al contarle la verdad de su pasado.

— Amy es una chica comprensible ella lo entenderá y tu bien sabes que tienes que decírselo.

— Si tienes mucha razón es una promesa que le hice a sus padres, cuando ella cumpliera sus dieciséis años ella supiera la verdad, pero si no se lo digo tarde o temprano lo sabrá hoy mismo se lo diré todo.

Siguiente Capítulo Será: **Viaje por el Tiempo 1era parte.**


	6. Viaje por el tiempo 1erparte

**Capítulo 6.-Viaje por el Tiempo 1era parte.**

Amy estaba en su salón mirando por la venta cuando la toman del hombro— ¡Amiga que te sucede!

— ¡Misa Suichiro y yo terminamos a noche!

— ¡Que dices! ¿Pero qué paso?

—Pues Misa…Ella guardo silencio por un momento.

— ¿Qué paso amiga?

—Pues anoche él me dijo que le demostrara cuanto lo amaba —espetó aquella joven de ojos azules sonrojada.

— ¿Qué? —Expresó Misa —No me digas que tú y el.

—No, pienses mal entre él y yo no sucedió nada, por eso es el enojo de él, y termino conmigo. Además me dijo que volvería conmigo si yo aceptaba su propuesta.

Aquella chica de ojos verdes se levantó de la banca molesta—No, eso no se vale ¿Cómo pudo Suichiro ponerte esa condición? Espero que tu Amy no cedas nadie debe obligarte aunque tú lo ames demasiado.

— Lo, se amiga —En ese momento empezó a llorar.

— ¡Tranquila amiga! No debes llorar por un patán como él.

— ¡Misa! Anoche cuando él quiso tropezarse conmigo y empezó a besarme y tocarme para ser sincera yo… yo…

—No, me digas que ibas aceptar en ese momento.

En ese instante aquella chica de ojos azules abrazo a su amiga fuertemente— ¡Misa! La verdad sentí en ese momento repugnancia hacia él, no sé ¿Por qué si yo lo amo? O ¿A caso lo que siento por él no es amor? —lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Amiga a lo mejor algo confundida por lo que sucedió entre los dos, pero porque no vas con él y arreglan su situación.

— Eso mismo que me dijo mi abuela después de mi práctica de kendo iré a buscarlo.

Amy después de sus clases se dirige al dojo a practicar su entrenamiento fue muy duro para ella, sus demás compañeros la admiraban mucho, y su propio entrenador tenia buenos prospectos sobre ella, era una buena alumna sobresaliente., ella en esos momentos quería que pasara el tiempo rápido quería ver a su novio, a pesar de lo que había pasado aun lo seguía amando.

Mientras seguía practicando escucho una voz que le hablaba, se detuvo por un momento y miro a todos lados y su entrenador le llamo la atención.

— ¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¿Qué sucede contigo pon más atención?

— Si entrenador— Prosiguió ella con su entrenamiento.

Después de la práctica ella antes de retirarse le habla el entrenador— Amy podemos hablar.

— Sí, entrenador Mikami.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? Hoy no diste un 100% en el entrenamiento— dijo el entrenador molesto con ella.

Aquella joven de ojos azules al escucharlo solo baja la cabeza apenada ya que tenía razón no estaba poniendo atención solo lo que quería era ir a ver a su novio y aparte esa voz que escucho la había desconcentrado también.

— ¡Discúlpeme! Entrenador Mikami no volverá a pasar.

— Pues eso espero, a mira aquí tengo esto es tuyo. — El profesor saco de una gaveta una espada.

Amy la toma entre sus manos— Gracias sensei— No sabe cuánto de lo agradezco. —dijo aquella joven de cabello plateado con una sonrisa.

El miro como la abrazaba— Ya veo esa espada es muy preciada para ti.

— Sí, esta le pertenecía a mi padre, esta ha pasado de generación tras generación.

— Si te entiendo, es una espada muy antigua pero está bien conservada, aparte es poco pesada para ti.

— Pues si viera sensei que eso, me han dicho pero a mí se me hace muy liviana.

— Anda pues ya es tarde nos vemos mañana.

Amy se dirige a los vestidores para ponerse su uniforme y después ir a ver a Suichiro, de su mochila saca su collar que le dio su abuela lo tomo en sus manos y lo guardo en una cajita y lo cerró bajo llave ya que también era preciado para ella.

Se dirigió a buscarlo pero ya no lo encontró por ningún lado y pregunto a los amigos de Suichiro, si la habían visto y uno de ellos le dijo que se había ido a su casa como hace una hora.

Así que aquella joven no se hizo esperar más y fue rumbo a la casa de su novio tenía que hablar con el arreglar sus diferencias.

Tomo el autobús que la dirigía hacia aquel lugar, pero mientras llegaba iba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, en ese instante escucho de nuevo aquella voz. — ¡Estas listas Amy es hora de volver!

Aquella joven miro a todas partes sin ver algo anormal, ella puso su mano en la frente — ¡Vaya tan nerviosa que estoy que escucho voces!

Llego a su destino y toco a la puerta de la casa de Suichiro, duro un buen rato tocando sin recibir respuesta alguna.

—Donde estará, lo esperare un rato—ella se recargo en la puerta y se abrió repentinamente haciendo que ella cayera al piso. — ¿Qué descuidado es el dejar la puerta abierta principal? —ella se levantó y cruzo el gran patio de esa casa tan grande aunque ella varias veces había ido ahí le sorprendía mucho.

Camino por un largo pasillo que la dirigía a la puerta tomo la manija de esta y la abrió — ¡Suichiro! ¡Suichiro! Te encuentras aquí—gritaba aquella joven.

Pero en la sala no había nadie, se dirigió a la cocina y tampoco estaba, va nuevamente a la sala y miro sobre el sillón la mochila de su novio, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver otra mochila ahí.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Pero esta mochila de quién es?

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos muy extraños que provenían del segundo piso, ella subió sigilosamente sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió por un pasillo no muy largo se dirigió a la habitación de su novio ya que sabía dónde quedaba.

Llego hasta la puerta estaba entre abierta Amy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su novio estaba con otra chica en la cama teniendo relaciones.

— ¡Suichiro! Ya extrañaba no estar contigo —decía aquella chica de cabello negro y jadeante de placer— Además estaba celosa de verte con aquella tonta de Amy.

—Yo también te amo preciosa, solo a ti te he querido Kaoru —dijo aquel chico—Además no sé cómo me preste a seguir con tu plan de fastidiarla, es una chica aburrida mira tener que aguantarla estos últimos dos meses que empezamos a salir tu y yo.

Aquella chica de ojos negros miro a Suichiro—No, me vas a negar que aun la amas. —musitó Kaoru en tono molesto y celosa.

— Celosa amor yo solo tengo ojos para ti, aunque no te niego que si la ame demasiado.

—Pero no me negaras que quisiste llevarla a la cama.

—Mmmh pues te diré, pero están reservada que no acepto nada conmigo, además tu si me satisfaces preciosa.

Aquel chico empezó a envestirla fuertemente a Kaoru haciendo gritar aquella joven de dolor y placer llegando los dos al clímax. Aquella joven de ojos negros se dejó caer sobre Suichiro.

Amy al ver tal acto y escuchar todo lo que habían dicho sentía que sus fuerzas se le iban no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos.

El chico que supuestamente amaba nunca la había querido solo quería jugar con ella, además la había traicionado con Kaoru la capitana del equipo de porristas, llevaban dos meses de relación.

En ese momento aquella joven de ojos azules quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero no permitiría que esos dos se burlaran más de ella, así que tomo valor y decidió entrar a la habitación y decirle sus verdades.

Aquellos dos jóvenes estaban agitados y tomando aire cuando fueron sacados repentinamente por una voz conocida por ambos.

— ¿Por qué Suichiro? —ella grito.

Suichiro y Kaoru se separaron aquella chica se bajó de aquel chico y se cubrió con la sabana al igual que él ya que estaban desnudos.

—No, pude ser nos descubrió —espetó Kaoru.

— ¡Amy! Que nunca te enseñaron a tocar las puertas. —dijo aquel chico de ojos negros sarcásticamente. —él se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con la sabana y se acercó dónde estaba aquella chica de ojos azules y cabello plateado.

Aquella joven se sonrojo al ver como él se acercaba a ella, la tomo del mentón y miro esos ojos azules.

—Linda yo busque lo que tú nunca me iba a dar, pero mi propuesta aún sigue en pie—Suichiro la va a besar.

Amy al sentir que los labios de él se iban acercando a los de ella no soporto tal descaro por parte de él que le propino una tremenda bofetada que se escuchó en aquella habitación.

—Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, eres un ser despreciable yo te amaba mi amor por ti era sincero pero tú solo jugaste conmigo, te odio a ti y esa miserable arrastrada —esto lo dijo mirando a Kaoru.

—Di lo que quieras Amy para lo que me importa al fin te quite algo que era tuyo—Dijo aquella chica en tono de sarcasmo y burla hacia ella.

Ella salió corriendo de ese lugar sin mirar atrás estaba llorando por la traición de Suichiro— Jamás volveré a confiar en los chico son todos iguales.

Se fue a su casa quería platicarle a su abuelita lo que le había pasado tomo el autobús y empezó a llover muy fuerte, llego a su destino entro a su casa llorando y le gritaba a su abuelita la busco por los lugares donde siempre ella solía estar al no encontrarla se dirige al despacho, ella escucho voces ahí se acercó sigilosamente la puerta de esta misma estaba entre abierta y escucho la conversación que tenía.

—No sé cómo decirle Amy que es adoptada

—Ella lo entenderá Mina es una chica razonable.

Amy al escuchar eso sintió que sus piernas se doblan sus fuerzas se le iban al enterarse de esa noticia, ella empezó a llorar y su abuelita y el señor Fujimoto al escuchar al otro lado de la puerta se sorprendieron a lo que la abuela se levantó dónde estaba.

El señor Fujimoto abrió la puerta y sorprendido—Srta. Ishida.

Ella entro al despacho y le decía a su abuelita que le digiera que no era cierto lo que había escuchado aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La abuela al verla así quedo cayado por un momento no sabía cómo contestarle a su nieta esa pregunta, como engañarla si eso era verdad.

— ¡Hija! No puedo engañarte más yo te adopte.

Amy se dejó caer al piso llorando, —No, no puede ser mi vida es toda una mentira y una farsa entonces era cierto lo que me decían que yo no era nadie.

—No, Amy no hables así. —musitó la abuela.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no hable así?

—Amy, estas equivocada tu vida no es una farsa, lo de tus padres es cierto y del collar y espada es un legado de tu familia—decía la abuela llorando y con un nudo en la garganta. — Al morir tus padres yo te adopte cambiando tus apellidos que son Hatake Hasegawa a los míos que son Ishida Mitsuiyoshi.

Aquella joven de cabello plateado seguía llorando por todo lo que había vivido una mentira y darse cuenta que siempre estuvo sola.

La abuela al verla así, se dirigió dónde estaba y se inca frente a ella para abrazarla y decirle que nunca estuvo sola que ella siempre estuvo a su lado, que el momento en que se hizo cargo de ella, fue una bendición y un regalo.

Pero nunca imagino la reacción de Amy al momento que la iba abrazar, ella la rechazo y la miro con una mirada fría que nunca había reflejado.

— ¡No me toques!

Esto hizo que Mina se sintiera mal por el rechazó, no podía culparla estaba en su justa razón, pero no tenía derecho Amy de tratarla de esa manera, ya que ella se hizo cargo de ella desde que era un bebe, su abuela no soporto más y lloro.

Aquella chica de cabello plateado se levantó y dio media vuelta sin mirar a su abuelita, se limpió sus lágrimas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras su abuela en llanto le hablaba que no se fuera, que la perdonara.

Amy se detuvo y sin mirar atrás —Perdonarte, no puedo, no puedo tú me traicionaste abuela al igual que él, los dos me engañaron.

El señor Fujimoto al escucharla hablar así, la tomo de los hombros. — ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Amy? no debes de hablarle de esa manera a la persona que vio por ti todos estos dieciséis años, siempre dedicada a ti, noche sin sueños, desvelos para cuidarte y protegerte amarte como si fueras su propia hija, ella fue quien te vio caminar por primera vez, la que te ayudaba cada vez que caías, te daba consejos.

Ella solo, lo escuchaba y agachaba la cabeza sin decir nada.

—Dime Amy porque tratas de esa manera a tu abuelita.

—Ella no es mi abuelita no es nada mío, a partir de ahora es una desconocida para mí—Esto lo dijo en un tono frio, quitando las manos del señor Fujimoto de sus brazos.

— ¡Amy! No me digas eso hija.

El señor Fujimoto no pudo soportar ver como Amy trataba a la señora Ishida que le propino tremenda bofetada.

— ¡Sanosuke! —exclamó Mina al ver lo que hizo.

Amy tomo sus cosas, su espada y salió corriendo de la casa sin mirar a tras a pesar de que su abuelita le gritaba con desesperación, ella iba llorando por lo sucedido no podía contener más sus lágrimas se sentía traicionada tanto por su abuelita al verle ocultado por tanto tiempo que era adoptada, y por otra parte por su novio.

—Como quisiera desparecer de aquí y no volver.

En ese instante empezó a llover fuertemente sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, pero algo estaba a punto de suceder, entre más corría apareció una luz resplandeciente, ella al ver esto se sorprendió, esa luz la envolvió haciéndola desaparecer.

Aquella joven atravesó un portal de luz, mientras cae un lugar sin fondo ella cerro sus ojos y sentía que ese era su fin.

Ella cae en un lugar extraño se sorprende al verlo era un bosque estaba un poco oscuro — ¿Qué está pasando? —camino unos pasos adelante pero no se fija que el camino se había terminado cayó hacia un barranco, no estaba muy profundo pero cae fuertemente golpeándose cabeza quedando inconsciente.

En ese momento unos jóvenes que estaban sobre los árboles se sorprendieron al ver una luz resplandeciente como tipo rayo que cayó del cielo iluminando en lo más profundo del bosque.

— ¡Viste eso Eichiro!

—Si Gekko—expresó aquel chico sorprendido—Debes de avisarle a Hayate de esto.

Ellos se comunicaron con él y les dijo que fueran investigar pero que tuvieran cuidado ya que eran los que estaban más cerca del lugar, los demás había visto también esa luz extraña.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar cautelosamente revisaron el lugar sin ver nada extraño cuando, Eichiro miro sobre el barranco una persona.

— ¡Gekko mira ahí!

Ellos bajaron de los árboles y se sorprendieron al ver que era una chica, en ese instante les hablo Hayate y les dijo en que parte estaban, ellos les dicen en qué dirección, no tardaron menos de unos segundos.

— ¡Eichiro! ¡Gekko! ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Capitán Hayate! Mire es una chica está herida debemos llevarla al hospital.

Aquel chico se acercó —Pero no podemos llevar extraños a la aldea no sabes si es un enemigo.

—Pero Hayate está muy mal su pulso es débil.

Hayate al ver en la situación en que estaba aquella chica, acepto sin decir nada mas era una decisión que debía tomar—Está bien llévala directo al hospital de la hoja y yo avisare a la Hokage de esta situación nos veremos en la oficina de ella dentro de cinco minutos entendido.

Todos contestaron en unisonó a su líder de escuadra y desapareciendo dentro de aquella oscuridad.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tsunade, ella estaba dormida muy placenteramente, cuando escucha que le hablaban con desesperación.

— ¡Tsunade Sama! ¡Tsunade Sama!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Qué ruido no dejan dormir!—masculló Tsunade sama al mirar el reloj ya que eran las tres de la mañana.

— ¡Tsunade sama!— Shizune toco la puerta con desesperación.

— ¿Pasa? —contestó la Hokage desde a adentro de su habitación.

—Tsunade hay problemas.

Tsunade se levanta de la cama muy rápido. — ¿Qué clase de problema?

—Pues los del anbu cuando estaban haciendo su rondín de siempre se encontraron una persona herida, y está en el hospital de la hoja.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Así como lo oye, Hayate me dio la información él está aquí afuera. —dijo Shizune.

— ¡Vamos! —expresó Tsunade.

Salen las dos de la habitación, Hayate quien se encontraba afuera al verla le platica lo sucedido.

—Tsunade Sama me atreví a traerla porque está muy mal.

—Está bien vamos a verla.

Llegaron los tres al hospital y entraron a la habitación, ella se sorprende al verla. —Pero si es casi una niña, pensé que era una persona mayor—acotó Tsunade al verla.

—Si apenas es una jovencita.

—Tsunade sama no creo que esta chica sea un enemigo para Konoha—musitó Shizune

— ¡Shizune! Cualquier persona ajena a Konoha es un enemigo.

Tsunade la revisa y le cura la herida de la cabeza. —Se pondrá bien solo hay que esperar, ¡Shizune!

—Sí, Tsunade Sama.

—Hazte cargo de ella, cuídala mientras los chicos y yo arreglamos este asunto a ver qué hacemos.

—Sí.

—Hayate reúne a tus compañeros, los quiero ver dentro de cinco minutos en mi oficina y otra cosa más, ve a traer a Kakashi, Gai y Kuranai.

—Sí, Tsunade sama, pero Kuranai no está anda en una misión y llega dentro de dos días.

—Tienes razón, no me acordaba, entonces solo avísale a Kakashi y Gai.

Hayate desaparece mientras Tsunade se dirigió a su oficina y trae en sus manos las cosas de aquella chica.

Ella revisa la mochila saca sus cuadernos y mira las pastas de esta misma solo tenía escrito A.I. eran su nombre abreviado. — ¿Quién será esta jovencita? —pensó para sí misma ella en esos momentos.

Continuara…


	7. Viaje por el tiempo 2da parte

Capítulo 7.-Viaje Por El Tiempo 2da. Parte.

Hubo algo que le llamo la atención a Tsunade una libreta de dibujos, empieza a hojearla y se sorprende de lo que ve ahí, los dibujos eran de ninjas de Konoha, del sonido, de la luna inclusive de la misma aldea y otra cosa que le llamo la atención.

—Pero si este bosque es…—No alcanzo a decir la palabra, en esos momentos llegaron los del anbu, Kakashi y Gai.

—Tsunade Sama hemos llegado—dijo Hayate.

Kakashi aun bostezando al igual que Gai estaban junto con los del anbu.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kakashi.

—Tsunade Sama ¿qué está pasando? —expresó Gai sensei.

—Kakashi, Gai y equipo del anbu la reunión que hago aquí es confidencial así que por lo consiguiente, Kakashi y Gai, Hayate les platicara con detalles la situación.

Hayate les platica a ellos la situación, ellos escuchaban atentamente sin interrumpir hasta que el terminara de hablar.

— ¿Entonces no saben quién es aun?

—Pues no, Kakashi pero estuve revisando sus cosas pero solo encontré esto.

Ella puso sobre su escritorio la libreta de dibujos, una cajita pequeña de color rojo pero están no podía abrirse ya que tenía una entrada de una llave. Y una espada que estaba bien cubierta.

Tanto como Gai y Kakashi se sorprenden al ver aquellos dibujos que contenía aquella libreta forrada de color rojo.

—Tsunade Sama esta persona es un gran ninja por lo visto por haber pasado por estos lugares y no ser visto.

—Tienes razón Gai y más por haber pasado por aquí.

Tanto como Tsunade, Gai y Kakashi se quedan viendo.

—Ese bosque es muy peligroso según se cuenta que las personas que entraban a ese lugar jamás salían–acoto Tsunade.

—Por eso ese bosque es llamado "El Bosque Sin Retorno" —Exclamo Kakashi.

—Se dice que ese bosque está custodiado por una bestia, no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero parece que se llama Kuroro o bien llamado la "Loba de las seis colas"

—Creo que todo esto es una leyenda de la aldea de la Luna, pues no habido pruebas de su existencia, bueno dejemos esta historia para un lado, También esta persona traía consigo esto.

— ¿Qué es? —replicó Kakashi.

Tsunade saca de la funda una espada.

—Pero si es una espada y parece que el dueño la sabe cuidar muy bien —dijo Gai, la tomo en sus manos y estaba un poco pesada. —Es muy fuerte para traerla Consigo.

Kakashi al verla se sorprende—Me la permites un momento. Él, tomo la espada en sus manos la reviso muy bien. — ¿Pero esta espada le pertenece a la aldea de la luna?

—No me había fijado— musitó Tsunade.

—Entonces esa persona pertenece a la aldea de la luna.

—Al parecer si, vamos al hospital.

Todos se dirigen al hospital, mientras ahí Amy estaba recobrando el sentido al ver aquel lugar desconocido para ella se levantó un poco y aun le dolía un poco la cabeza.

—Hola jovencita, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Dónde estoy? Que es este lugar.

—Pues estas en un hospital.

— ¡En el hospital! ¿Qué me paso?

—Te encontraron desmayada afueras de la aldea y por eso estas aquí. —acotó Shizune.

—No recuerdo nada. —Aun agarrando su cabeza— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las tres y media de la mañana —contestó Shizune con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? debo irme mi abuelita ha de estar preocupada por mí.

— ¡Espera! Aun no puedes irte.

Amy se levantó de la cama y al ver que no trae su uniforme puesto, tenía una bata. —¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Está guardada, así que vuelve a la cama.

Las dos estaban discutiendo, ya que Amy quería irse a su casa, y pedirle perdón a su abuelita.

En eso llego Tsunade—¿Qué pasa?

Shizune y Amy al mismo tiempo voltean al ver a la persona que hablo— Tsunade Sama, ella quiere irse.

— ¡Déjenme ir!

—Tranquilízate no te puedes ir aun, tu herida de tu cabeza no está bien debes estar en observación.

—Pero yo me siento muy bien. —insistía aquella joven de cabello plateado.

Kakashi y Gai al ver aquella chica se sorprendieron. —No puede ser, esta jovencita es la dueña de la espada. —Expresó Gai sensei.

—Nunca me imaginé que fuera una niña. —dijo Kakashi.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Tsunade.

—Me llamo Amy—ella miro aquella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color marrón, quien al verla se sorprendió al ver el tipo de vestimenta que trae y miro a su alrededor y vio aquellos hombres también con unas ropas extrañas para ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Amy? —preguntó aquella mujer de cabello rubio.

—No, No es nada.

—Mira Amy yo soy líder de esta aldea y me llamo Tsunade, así que por lo consiguiente te hare unas preguntas y espero de tu colaboración, ¿de dónde eres?

—Soy…—En ese momento pone su mano en la frente y quedo por un momento en silencio –No puedo decirles de dónde vengo no sé si puedo confiar en ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa Amy? —preguntó Tsunade.

—Pues…

—Amy a lo mejor no recuerdas por el momento ya que el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza fue muy fuerte. —respondió aquella mujer de cabello negro y ojos negros con una leve sonrisa.

—Me puede decir donde estoy.

—Estas en la aldea de la hoja, Konoha. —contestó Shizune.

— ¡Konoha! —exclamó ella al escuchar al enterarse donde estaba —No puede ser viaje por el tiempo ahora como volveré a casa, debo ser cautelosa con lo que me preguntan.

Tsunade la mira algo desconcertada. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Amy por lo consiguiente te quedaras aquí en Konoha, hasta que recuerdes de dónde eres, así que jovencita mira te quiero presentar Hayate él fue quien junto con su equipo te trajeron aquí.

—Gracias—musitó ella.

—De nada Amy Chan. —dijo con una sonrisa Hayate.

— ¡Mira él es Gai! —Amy solo mueve la cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

—Y él es Kakashi. —dijo Tsunade

Ella al mirar aquella persona la cual, Tsunade apuntaba se sorprendió, no podía creer que estaba viendo era su tatarabuelo Amy sin pensarlo se levantó repentinamente de donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

— ¡Eres tú!

Kakashi se quedó atónito, no sabía qué hacer en ese instante— ¡Oyes Jovencita tranquila!

— ¿Así que tú la conoces? —expresó Gai.

—No, no la conozco. —contestó Kakashi sonrojado porque aquella chica aun lo tenía abrazado.

—Pues al parecer ella si te conoce —corroboró Tsunade.

Kakashi se fija que Gai se le quedaba viendo algo extrañado y con una mirada picara hacia él.

— ¿Qué sucede porque me ves así? —dijo sonrojado Kakashi.

—No, me digas que andas con esta jovencita, si apenas es ella es una chiquilla.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? Les digo que no la conozco, nunca la había visto en mi vida.

—Pues ella al parecer que si te conoce—acotó Shizune.

Amy al ver que se le quedaban viendo se sonroja pero sin dejar de abrazar a Kakashi— ¡Disculpen es que al verlo se me hizo conocido, pero me confundí! —Ella sonreía y soltó a Kakashi, Amy agarrándose las nunca —Le ruego me disculpe —hizo una reverencia hacia él.

—No, te preocupes.

—Pues al ver toda esta confusión y problemas que afrontamos ya resolví quien se hará cargo de Amy.

Kakashi, Gai. Shizune, Hayate, incluyendo a los del anbu, estaban esperando lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Quién se hará cargo de Amy serás tú Kakashi?

— ¿Qué? Pero, pero.

—He dicho te harás cargo de ella mientras averiguamos quien es en verdad. —esto lo dijo Tsunade en tono de orden a Kakashi.

—Pero Tsunade como quiere que la cuide, si dentro de un rato voy a salir a la misión que me encomendó a mí y a mi equipo, estaré fuera por cinco días.

—Está bien mientras regresas ella estará a mi cargo, Shizune irá a recogerla a tu casa todos los días para que venga ayudarme ya que Sakura no estará.

—Bien me parece perfecto, pero hay un inconveniente, que diré cuando me pregunten ¿Quién es?

—Pues muy sencillo Kakashi dirás que es tu sobrina.

—Entonces será mi tío—pensó en eso Amy.

— ¡Uff! Está bien— contestó aun no convencido del todo.

—Así que esto quedara entre nosotros, no se deberá dar información a nadie de lo que paso aquí, entendido.

—Sí, Tsunade Sama—todos dijeron en unisonó.

Amy al ver aquello, miro aquella mujer la manera que daba órdenes—Vaya ella es todo un personaje que impone — Desde ese memento Amy admiro a Tsunade Sama.

Los del anbu y Gai sensei se retiran de ahí dejando a los demás en la oficina de Tsunade Sama.

—Amy recoge tus cosas nos vamos—espetó Kakashi.

—Sí.

Mientras Amy buscaba sus cosas, Kakashi se acercó a la Hokage y le dice que la mantendrá al tanto de lo que averigüe acerca de ella cuando llegue después de la misión.

— ¿Está bien?

—Oigan y mis cosas donde están y mi ropa no puedo irme así.

—Pues vete así, mañana Shizune te llevara algo de ropa y tus cosas se quedaran aquí por lo pronto.

—Está bien, Tsunade sama, solo quiero pedirle un favor, solo de mi bolso quiero que me dé una cajita roja que traigo ahí, eso es muy importante para mí.

Tsunade va por aquella cajita que le pidió ella y se la da. —Ten Amy.

—Gracias.

Mientras cerca de ahí, un joven rubio de ojos azules no podía conciliar el sueño miraba por su ventana el cielo oscuro y estrellado.

— ¿Por qué Sakura no me hace caso? Yo te amo demasiado, hallare la forma que tú te fijes en mí.

Acá por otro lado Kakashi y Amy van camino a la casa iban por las calles de la aldea aquella chica de cabello plateado miraba aquel lugar que era tranquilo a pesar de la hora que era, y miro aquel cielo oscuro y estrellado, llegaran a la casa.

— ¿Pasa Amy?

—Gracias—Ella pasa y se sorprende de lo que ve a pesar de que no era muy grande era cómoda y estaba muy ordenada.

—Mira aquella será tu habitación—El apuntaba hacia una puerta que estaba al lado de la cocina—Pasa y acomódate.

Ella se dirigió a la habitación y se sienta sobre la cama —Al menos no estaré sola este tiempo que este aquí, voy estar con mi tatarabuelo.

—Amy ven—Ella escucho que le habla él y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Te prepare algo para que comas, de seguro no has probado algún bocado verdad.

—Sí, pero no se hubiera molestado no quiero ser una molestia para usted y parte tiene que descansar, dentro de un rato saldrá a su misión.

Kakashi la miro —Como crees que vas hacer una molestia para mi Amy, sabes me agrada tener una huésped aquí en mi casa, al menos por este tiempo no estaré tan solo—Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa ya que con el rostro cubierto daba la impresión que le agrado tener a Amy como compañía—Así que tú cena.

—Está bien vaya y descanse yo recogeré la mesa.

—Bien entonces tu y yo platicaremos después de que venga de misión.

—Sí—ella contestó con una sonrisa hacia él.

Él se retiró dejando a Amy sola — ¿Qué clase de misiones serán, bueno después le preguntare? —Termina de cenar y recoge la mesa y después de lavar su plato y el vaso qué uso se retiró a su habitación.

Esta acostada pero no podía conciliar el sueño, de repente empezó a llorar sin ningún motivo, pero esto lo hacía porque se acordó de las cosas horribles que le dijo a su abuelita a pesar que le oculto de su verdad aun la quería mucho ella fue su varadera familia y también no podía sacar de su mente lo que había pasado con Suichiro.

—Que estará haciendo mi abuelita, de seguro no me extraña me ha de odiar por las cosas horribles que le dije y la entiendo soy una mala hija y desconsiderada.

En la época Actual era de madruga también y Mina está preocupada por su nieta y llorando por no saber dónde se encontraba, ya que había dado parte a las autoridades de su desaparición. Pero no recibía ninguna noticia alentadora por el momento.

— ¡Tranquilícese Sra. Ishida! Sé que Amy donde quiera que este ella está bien.

—Gracias Misa, por estar aquí conmigo en estos momentos tan difíciles, sé que tú para mi nieta eres como una hermana—Esto lo decía llorando.

Misa la tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente—Abuela sé que las cosas que le dijo ella, le dolieron en lo más profundo de su corazón y sé que se arrepintió de esas palabras, lo dijo en un momento de furia consigo misma.

La abuela la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo — Por eso Amy te quiere y espero que donde quiere este, este bien.

Aquella chica de ojos verdes al tener abrazada a la abuela, ella estaba segura que Amy se había ido aquel lugar donde le platicaba, pero no podía decírselo a la abuela sí, no la preocuparía más y por supuesto no le creería, ni ella misma sabía si su amiga regresaría de ese viaje pero tenía que estar preparada y si eso sucedía tendría que contarle a la Sra. Ishida toda la verdad.

—Amy por favor regresa lo más pronto posible amiga te extrañamos. —pensó para sí misma Misa.

Continuara...


	8. ¿Otra Vez Tú?

**Capítulo 8.- ¿Otra Vez Tú?**

Acá en la Aldea de Konoha, ya estaba amaneciendo ya eran las seis treinta de la mañana Kakashi arregla sus cosa para partir cuando ella le habla.

—Oiga antes de irse desayune ya le prepare todo y para que lleve en el camino.

—No te hubieras molestado, y por favor puedes llamarme Kakashi.

—Está bien Kakashi—lo dijo sonrojándose ya que era su tatarabuelo y no se haya hablarle así.

—Así, está mucho mejor.

El miro el reloj— Tengo que irme ya es tarde luego nos vemos Amy.

—Sí que te vaya bien Kakashi.

Ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta y lo miro que desapareció repentinamente —Vaya sí que esto es sorprendente.

Amy se fue a descansar otro rato, ya eran las ocho de la mañana, ella se levanta para hacer el aseo de la casa mientras Shizune va por ella.

Al último recoge la habitación de Kakashi, pero no estaba tirada el antes de irse había recogido.

Solo ella le da una sacudida a los muebles, Amy le llamo mucha la atención una fotografía que estaba en la mesita que estaba cerca de la cama, la tomo entre sus manos.

— ¿Quiénes serán estos niños? —los mira con mucha atención. — Esta niña de cabello rosa es muy simpática, y el chico de la derecha de cabello negro es muy serio pero su mirada es misteriosa, sin embargo este niño rubio de ojos azules su sonrisa pareciera que está feliz, pero su mirada refleja tristeza.

Estaba tan entretenida viendo esa foto que no escucho que Shizune le habla. — ¡Amy! ¡Amy!

— ¡Disculpe Shizune sama! No la escuche.

—Ya vine por ti, mira Tsunade te mando esta ropa pruébatela a ver si te queda.

—Está bien, pero mi ropa donde esta es mi uniforme.

—Mira Amy, no es conveniente que uses esas ropas extrañas aquí por eso Tsunade sama te mando esta ropa.

—Ahora vuelvo pues iré a cambiarme.

Ella se dirigió a la habitación se mide lo primero que saca y se lo pone era una blusa blanca sin mangas y el cuello tipo marinero con bies rojo en la orillas y la falda corta hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas de color roja dejando caer sobre esta un listón largo del mismo color con la que se sujetaba su falda.

Las botas eran negras que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas, con unas cintas color rojo que combinaba con su vestimenta. Se arregla su larga cabellera plateada con dos coletas sujetándoselas con unos listones rojos.

Antes de salir guardo su cajita en la bolsa que tenía aquella falda, pero antes se tomó su medicamento. Y se puso su collar que siempre trae consigo.

—Estoy lista Shizune, nos vamos.

—Veo que te quedo bien la ropa, se te ve bien.

Cuando van llegando a la oficina de Tsunade, van por el pasillo las dos, iban en silencio, cuando se escucha.

—Ven niño malcriado, cuando te tenga en mis manos ya verás. —Gritaba la quinta muy enojada.

Se escuchaba en el pasillo que alguien reía —No creo que me alcances vieja Tsunade, por ir distraído mirando hacia atrás que no lo siguiera la Hokage, choco con alguien cayendo al piso y golpeándose muy fuerte cerró sus ojos a tal impacto—¡Hay! ¿Por qué no se fija por donde va.

— ¡Discúlpame! —dijo aquella persona sonrojada le extendió la mano para que se levantara —Te encuentras bien niño. —musitó con una sonrisa aquel chico.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre? —espeto en tono molesto aun con sus ojos medio cerrados, cuando los abrió lentamente quedo sorprendido al ver aquellos ojos color azul como el mar que lo cautivaron desde el primer momento que la vio se sonrojo sin ni si quiera despistarla el sintió que se le subieron mil colores en el rostro.

—Konohamaru cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras por los pasillos, es muy peligroso y debes disculparte con ella tú fuiste quien choco con ella—expresó Shizune en tono molesto.

— ¡Discúlpeme! —él se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, al alzar la vista hacia aquella joven desconocida el no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo.

—No, te preocupes, solo debes fijarte por dónde vas—exclamó con una sonrisa encantadora hacia él aquella joven de cabello plateado.

— ¿Si?

Shizune y aquella chica de ojos azules se retiraron de ahí dejando atrás aquel chico de cabello castaño, él se había quedado atónito al verla — ¿Qué linda chica es la más bonita que he visto en Konoha quien será no la conocía?

Shizune y Amy llegan a la oficina de la Hokage. —Ya llegamos Tsunade Sama—acotó aquella mujer de ojos negros. —Ambas entraron a la oficina y aquella joven de cabello plateado se sorprendió al ver la oficina de la encargada de la aldea de Konoha, sobre el escritorio había una gran pila de libros tanto ahí como en el piso.

—Entonces Amy hora de empezar con tu trabajo pon atención, llevaras todos estos libros a la planta baja, Shizune te indicará donde está.

— ¿Si Tsunade Sama? —Ella empieza a trabajar y lleva los archivos que le habían indicado pero mientras Amy subía y bajaba cada vez que dejaba estos papeles se dio cuenta que la espiaban — ¡Vaya es este chico Konohamaru!

Aquel chico la miraba desde lo lejos ya que no se atrevía acercarse a ella, le daba vergüenza ya que aún recordaba cuando choco con ella en el pasillo, y sentía a un en su mano la mano de aquella chica tan cálida y suave.

— ¡Es tan hermosa! —se sonrojo bastante con tan solo en pensar en ella, pero de pronto fue sacado de ese trance por su amiga de la infancia.

— ¡Konohamaru! ¡Konohamaru! despierta que tienes amigo—preguntaba aquella chica de cabello naranja preocupada al verlo algo distraído.

— ¡Moegui! No, no es nada estoy bien —contestó con una ligera sonrisa y tocándose la nuca.

—Seguro—ella lo miraba sospechoso ya que está muy sonrojado—Pues a quien están mirando tonto.

—A nadie.

Aquella joven de catorce años de edad se asomó para ver que miraba su amigo, aquel chico de ojos negros al ver que su amiga se iba asomar la detuvo.

— ¡Espera Moegui!

Pero ella no lo obedeció y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que su amigo espiaba— ¡Vaya Konohamaru! No te parece que es bastante madura para ti, no me digas que te gusta—lo dijo esta joven molesta con él.

— ¿Qué dices? —él se asomó y la que vio fue Shizune ahí, no estaba Amy en ese momento.

—Está equivocada —espetó aquel chico sorprendido.

—Bueno no puedo negar que Shizune es una mujer muy guapa—eres un pervertido me voy, yo que te quería invitar a comer, pero por lo que veo estas muy ocupado. —aquella joven se fue molesta con aquel chico que amaba en secreto. — ¡Eres tan ciego Konohamaru! ¿Cómo te detesto?

— ¿Qué le pasa? Últimamente se ha estado portando muy rara.

Shizune fue a ver a Amy para preguntarle cómo iba, lo cual aquella joven de ojos azules con un poco de cansancio y fatigada le dice que bien, su respiración era algo agitada y entrecortada ya que al subir y bajar los escalones la hizo cansarse muy rápido.

— ¡Descansa por un momento Amy te ves algo fatigada! Dentro de diez minutos vendré por ti para ir a comer que te parece.

—Sí, está bien, te esperare aquí bajo de este árbol.

—Está bien—respondió con una sonrisa aquella mujer de ojos negros.

Amy se fue a sentar bajo ese gran árbol que estaba ahí, estaba en la sombra, se sintió un poco mal presentando un dolor en el pecho. — ¿No por favor ahora no? No puedo dejar que me vean así—de su bolsa de la falda saco la cajita que trae y saco su medicamento, se la tomo.

Ella no quería que la descubrieran que era enfermiza y débil después de unos segundo la molestia que tenía en el pecho se le fue quitando poco a poco.

En ese instante llego Shizune — ¡Vamos Amy te invito a comer ramen!

— ¡Ramen es mi platillo favorito!

Las dos se dirigen al local Ichikaru por suerte el lugar estaba solo no había gente en ese momento el dueño del lugar al verlas las saludo—Buen días señoritas.

Ambas contestaron el saludo de aquel hombre dueño del local—digan señoritas que les ofrecemos.

—Yo quiero un plato lleno de ramen por favor—espetó aquella chica haciendo sus ojos color azul muy grandes y con un brillo diferente.

Al igual Shizune pidió lo mismo, pero para sorpresa de la Kunoichi y dueño del local estaban sombrados al ver aquella jovencita que comía demasiado.

— ¡Vaya! Jovencita te parece mucho a él, hay un chico quien también como mucho ramen.

Aquella joven de ojos azules se sonroja al ver como la miraban el dueño del lugar y Shizune y por el comentario que hizo.

—Eres nueva en la aldea jovencita no te había visto. —preguntó aquel hombre sin dejarla de mirar.

—Sí, señor ella es sobrina Kakashi.

—Hola me llamo Amy.

—Pues mucho gusto Amy y deja decirte que te pareces mucho a él.

— ¿Usted cree señor? —expresó Amy.

—Sí y bastante —contestó con una sonrisa.

Shizune miro la hora y le dice Amy que deben irse y continuar con su labor—Gracias señor, nos vemos.

—Que les vaya bien, Amy cuando vuelvas a venir a comer ramen será gratis yo invito.

Aquella joven solo acento con la cabeza positivamente, ella y Shizune se alejaron de aquel lugar, iba de regreso a la oficina de la Hokage, Amy miraba aquella aldea gente que iba y venía se respiraba una tranquilidad, además ese lugar se le había hecho muy bonito.

— ¡Shizune! Te puedo hacer una pregunta.

—Sí, claro.

—Bueno si me la puedes contestar todos esos archivos que contienen—preguntó interesada en saber.

En ese momento se paró en seco Shizune y la miro—Amy pues no sé si estaría bien en contarte esto pero no se me inspiras mucha confianza.

—Lo entiendo y si no me lo puedes decir no te preocupes estas bien en no decirme además aquí yo soy una completa extraña.

—Está bien te lo diré pero confió en ti que a nadie le dirás.

— ¡Confía en mí! —exclamó aquella chica de cabello plateado.

—Pues son misiones que realizan los ninjas de esta aldea a otras aldeas que piden ayuda a Konoha estas pueden ser simples o peligrosas según el rango que sea.

Aquella joven la escuchaban con detenimiento y sin interrumpir la plática de aquella mujer de ojos negros.

Shizune continuaba con la plática—Además Amy aquí en Konoha a los niños desde temprana edad se les manda a la academia para convertirse en ninjas.

— ¿Cómo?

—Así como lo oyes cada niño de aquí con la práctica y arduo trabajo que desempeñan van mejorando sus habilidades y cuando haya una guerra o conflicto con otro aldea los mandamos a luchar

—Shizune no crees que eso es muy cruel —reitero aquella chica mirando aquel cielo azul y despejado.

—A que te refieres Amy—Shizune no comprendía aquella joven de ojos azules.

—De donde yo vengo, todos los niños y jóvenes tenemos derecho a escoger lo que más nos agrada hacer, no nos obligan a lastimar a los demás, siempre nos dicen que somos el futuro de las nuevas generaciones. Y no se han puesto a pensar que aquellos niños y jóvenes de aquí tienen sueños algo porque vivir lograr sus metas, ser en un futuro.

Aquella mujer la miraba y en ciertas cosas Amy tenía razón, pero esa era el futuro de cada ninja de Konoha la supervivencia y luchar en determinado momento que se requiera pero los jóvenes de la aldea tenían sus sueños y metas, era algo que aun Amy no comprendía.

—Tienes razón Amy pero cuando conozcas a los chicos y chicas de esta aldea comprenderás lo que te acabo de decir y pienso que son igual a ti buscan ser siempre ser mejores, alcanzar sus sueños y metas. —contestó Shizune con una sonrisa. —Por lo que veo Amy a ti no te gusta pelear.

—No, no me gusta las guerras. —expresó con gran nostalgia aquella chica de ojos azules.

—Pero Amy si un día un ser querido está en peligro y que necesitara tu ayuda que harías tú lo dejarías abandonado o lucharías por ayudarlo a como diera lugar.

—No se Shizune, es una buena pregunta la que me has hecho pero pensándolo bien y viendo la situación que me planteas yo daría mi propia vida por salvar a la personas que más quiero —ella pensó en ese momento en su abuelita y su mejor amiga.

—Ya ves Amy es aquí como los chicos hacen lo mismo y tener un futuro pero con el tiempo compraderas.

—Pues si—contestó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno siguiendo con nuestra plática anterior esos archivos también contienen registro de personas peligrosas que se buscan en varias aldeas.

—Entonces eso es, si busco en esos archivos bien encontrare aquel bosque llamado Sin retorno donde está situado y buscar a esa persona que me dijo aquel chico—Amy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Amy! ¿Te pasa algo? —espetó Shizune al verla distraída.

— ¿No? Estoy bien.

Mientras en otro lado lejos de la aldea el equipo de Kakashi estaban planeando su estrategia—Naruto y Sakura nos dividiremos para que no nos vean ustedes dos vayan para aquel lado y tengan cuidado. —Eran las ordenes que dio Kakashi sensei a los aquellos dos jóvenes.

— ¡Kakashi sensei pero! —expresó aquella chica de cabello rosa.

— Vamos pues chicos no te preocupes Sakura todo estará bien, nos veremos cerca del rio.

—Sí, Kakashi confía en nosotros. —dijo aquel chico de ojos azules.

Naruto y Sakura iban en silencio después de que separaron de Kakashi no se hablaron durante un buen trayecto del camino, aquel chico rubio fue el que rompió el silencio ya que el ambiente entre ambos jóvenes se sentía algo tenso.

— ¡Sakura!

—Sí, Naruto.

— ¿Por qué me evades?

—Te parece poco lo que me hiciste la otra vez.

—Si te ofendí discúlpame, no era mi intención molestarte de esa manera.

— ¡Naruto! yo…

En ese momentos son atacados ya que ambos estaban discutiendo bajaron la guardia — ¡Cuidado Sakura! —Grito aquel joven rubio.

Por un descuido aquella chica de ojos verdes como el jade es herida por aquellos ninjas haciendo que la joven cayera y quedando inconsciente.

Aquel joven de ojos azules al ver esto se molestó tanto que saco toda su furia dejando fuera de combate aquellos ninjas.

El corrió hacia ella y el tomo en sus brazos y le hablaba pero la joven no respondía— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! Contéstame.

Aquella chica entre abrió los ojos y miro aquel chico de ojos azules preocupado por ella, Sakura toco el rostro de Naruto con su mano. —Estoy bien Naruto.

Naruto miro aquellos ojos verdes jades que aún lo tenían verdaderamente enamorado de ella, pero para su sorpresa Sakura lo beso repentinamente y el correspondió ese beso.

En ese instante son interrumpidos ambos chicos por Kakashi, ellos al escuchar a su sensei se separaron repentinamente y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo porque los había visto.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! Están bien.

Ambos chicos asentaron con la cabeza positivamente a su sensei, — Vamos pues nada más pasamos este rio y llegaremos a la aldea de la Luna, los tres se dirigieron hacia su lugar que se le había encomendado.

En Konoha

Mientras seguían platicando aquella chica de ojos azules y Shizune es ese momento escucharon unos gritos que proveían del centro de la aldea, ambas corrieron para averiguar qué pasaba.

Al llegar ahí se sorprendieron ya que una mujer pedía ayuda ya que su hijo de unos cinco años de edad se había subido a la azotea y la gente que se había acercado estaban asustados.

Aquel niño no se sostuvo bien e iba a caer cuando Amy grito y por extraña razón se detuvo el tiempo por un instante, ella miro a su alrededor y observo a toda la gente de ahí estática y a Shizune.

—Shizune que tienes contéstame, no puede ser lo volví hacer—se dirigió a donde estaba aquel niño y lo tomo entre sus brazos al estar en contacto con él, ese niño se movió y abrazo a Amy, estaba llorando. —Tranquilo todo está bien.

En ese momento la gente empezó a moverse y miraron a aquella chica de cabello plateado que trae al niño en sus brazos, y la madre del niño corrió hacia ellos y tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos— ¡Gracias señorita!

—De nada—expresó aquella chica.

Pero en eso los aldeanos del lugar estaban algo confundidos y se preguntaban qué había pasado y como esa jovencita rescato al niño, todos la miraron extraño que ella sintió en ese momento intimidación esa mirada que reflejaban en ese momento fue igual a la adivina que expreso aquella ves que fue a que le leyeran su futuro y cuando le dijo que era un monstruo, ella miro hacia Shizune quien también la miraba de la misma forma.

Ella no pudo soportar ver más aquello que se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás, Shizune al mirar que se fue le gritaba, pero Amy no le contestaba, la joven de cabello plateado iba llorando cruzo la puerta de Konoha los guardias que cuidaban la entrada le decían que no podía salir del lugar.

— ¡Izume! ¿Quién es esa jovencita?

—No se Keketsu es la primera vez que la veo, será mejor avisarle a Tsunade Sama.

Shizune al ver lo que había pasado fue corriendo hasta la oficina de la Hokage y decirle que Amy se había ido de la aldea.

— ¡Tsunade Sama! —gritaba aquella mujer de ojos negros.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa Shizune?

—Amy se ha ido de la aldea.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo fue posible eso Shizune si estaba bajo tu responsabilidad? —dijo molesta aquella mujer rubia.

—Lo siento Tsunade Sama.

En eso entraron Gai sensei y Rock Lee — ¿Qué pasa Tsunade Sama?

—Shizune, Gai y Lee tienen una nueva misión —exclamó la Hokage.

— ¿Cuál es Tsunade Sama? —preguntó Gai sensei.

—Vayan por Amy se acaba ir de la aldea tráiganla sana y salva.

—Sí, señora dijeron los tres en unisón.

Pero antes de que se retiraran Tsunade le hablo a Shizune— ¿Qué sucede Tsunade Sama?

— ¡Shizune! Si ella se resiste ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no dudo que ella es una espía tarde o temprano nos iba a traicionar —esto lo dijo la Hokage.

— ¡Pero Tsunade!

—Haz lo que te estoy pidiendo.

—Sí, así será —esto lo dijo no muy convencida ella no creía que Amy fuera una espía.

Acá fueras de la aldea aquella chica iba llorando por lo que había pasado corrió sin rumbo alguno —A donde iré ahora ¿Por qué? Yo no pertenezco a este lugar quiero regresar a casa con mi abuelita, mi amiga.

Ella se cansó de tanto correr que se recargo en un árbol para tomar aire ya que sin darse cuenta se había alejado demasiado de la aldea.

Estaba tomando aire cuando escucho una voz conocida para ella—Así que perteneces a la aldea de Konoha verdad.

—Tu otra vez. —expresó Amy al ver aquel chico de cabello negro.

—Mmmh veo que aún me recuerdas preciosa, esta vez no escaparas a ningún lado te llevare con el señor Orochimaru.

—Contigo no iré a ningún lado prefiero morir.

—Si es lo que quieres. —Aquel chico no dudo en atacarla usando sus Kunai.

Pero aquella joven esquiva el ataque de aquel chico saliendo ilesa, esto le sorprendió a Kenji, quien la siguió atacando sin piedad, Amy ya no podía evitar más sus ataques esto le molesto tanto aquel chico.

— ¿Por qué? No peleas.

—No, quiero.

Al fin Amy salió herida al recibir cada ataque de aquel chico, ella ya no podía moverse más trataba de levantarse pero cada vez que lo intentaba cae nuevamente al piso.

Kenji se iba acercando a ella paso a paso y se burlaba — ¿Dónde está aquella chica que peleo conmigo la otra vez? A caso eres una cobarde.

— ¡Cállate! —esto lo dijo con dificultad ya que tenía muchas heridas.

—Me decepcionas yo que te consideraba una contrincante capaz de evitar mis ataques pero veo que no. —Él se acercó a ella y le puso un pie encima— ¡Anda defiéndete!

—No, entiendes que no, además quiero comprobar algo.

— ¿Comprobar qué? Acaso que vas a morir hoy en manos de Kenji —Aquel chico sonreía con malicia—el tomo a Amy de los cabellos alzándola y luego del cuello miro aquellos ojos azules como el mar el quedo cautivado por esa mirada de aquella joven de cabellos plateados, no reflejaba miedo a morir.

—Anda acaba de una vez conmigo de un solo golpe—dijo Amy entre cortada su vos ya que aquel chico la estaba apretando el cuello.

Ella trataba de zafarse pero era imposible, aquella joven miro hacia abajo y vio que aquel chico en su cintura trae unas espadas—Esta es mi oportunidad sí no moriré aunque la verdad no me importa al fin yo estoy sentenciada a morir, pero aquí no.

Amy tomo la espada sin que sintiera aquel chico solo quedo sorprendido cuando ella le puso la espada en el cuello.

— ¡Si yo muero tú también! —expresó aquella joven con una leve sonrisa.

Kenji la soltó y ella se levantó como pudo y se puso en posición de ataque el al verla tan decidida — ¡Vaya! Hasta que decidiste a pelear—el tomo su otra espada y él fue quien ataco y Amy se defendió ella peleaba muy bien.

Eres buena con la espada no lo niego y rápida—dijo aquel chico de ojos azules —ambos peleaban ni uno ni otro se dejaba duraron así unos minutos, cuando.

— ¡Kenji! Deja de jugar con esta niña tráela de una vez.

— ¿Quién es? —pensó ella en esos momentos.

— ¡Espera Kabuto! No te entrometas en mis asuntos ella es mía.

—Lo, siento Kenji el señor Orochimaru me encomendó esta misión junto contigo así que hazte a un lado.

Continuara…


	9. El primer encuentro entre Amy y la Loba

**Capítulo 9.-El primer encuentro entre Amy y la Loba plateada.**

— ¡Vaya! Necesitas un compañero quien te ayude ¿A caso no puedes tu solo? —espetó aquella chica de cabello plateado en tono de sarcasmo.

Esto hizo molestar aquel chico— ¡Cállate! No necesito ayuda de nadie yo solo me basto.

Aquel chico de lentes miro el encuentro además él pensó en esos instantes que así podía ver las habilidades de aquella chica y comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que Kenji les había platicado sobre esa joven.

Amy no se rendía luchaba sin cesar, pero Kabuto al ver que esto no llegaba a nada ataco sorpresivamente aquella joven quien no pudo evitar ese ataque.

Ella en el piso herida y con algo de dolor tan fuerte que sentía en todo su cuerpo, se quería reincorporar pero no podía, Kenji al ver esto miro a Kabuto.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kabuto? ¿Qué no te quedo claro que ella era mía? —dijo aquel joven molesto.

—Pues es hora que esta joven demuestre lo que sabe hacer.

Aquella joven miraba aquel chico de cabello gris y de lentes — ¿Es muy fuerte? —ella se levantó a duras penas reincorporándose apoyándose de la espada de aquel chico de ojos azules.

Mientras discutían Amy escuchó una vos en lo más dentro de su ser —Destrúyelos solo pide que te ayude y yo me encargo del resto.

—No, no quiero pelear por favor déjame en paz —ella cayó al suelo nuevamente pero esta vez hincada y agarra su cabeza al escuchar esa voz.

Kabuto al verla dejo de hablar con Kenji y la ataco sin piedad y miramiento—Ahora demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer.

Amy al ver el ataque de aquel chico puso un campo de energía para evitar ser lastimada por él, Kabuto al ver aquel acto por ella.

—Mmmh esto se pondrá interesante. —sonrió irónicamente.

Él se fue acercando aquella joven de cabello plateado lentamente, ella miraba que él se acercaba paso a paso, miro en la mirada de aquel chico que su intención era atacarla.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, trago un poco de saliva — ¿Qué estará tramando este chico? —pensó para sí misma, Amy miro cuando aquel joven de lentes puso sus manos casi juntas y de ellas salió una energía azul.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella, Aquella muchacha evito el ataque directo de él, pero la volvió atacar nuevamente pero esta vez Kabuto dio un roce en el brazo de ella.

Aquella joven sintió en su brazo como si la hubieran cortado con una navaja fue un dolor insoportable.

Él se burlaba de ella —Anda ataca acaso quieres morir aquí.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer es el muy rápido? Además entre este chico y Kenji pueden acabar conmigo sin ningún problema.

Pero los ataques seguidos de aquel chico de cabello gris impedían que ella se protegiera la hirió nuevamente pero esta vez en su pierna.

— ¿A caso todo, lo que dijo Kenji sobre ella es mentira ni siquiera trata de defenderse? Pues si es lo que quiere. —pensaba aquel chico de lentes.

El ataco nuevamente sin piedad y consideración, dejando aquella chica fuera de combate varias veces.

—Vaya Kenji al parecer te confundiste con esta chica es una cobarde pues ahora morirá si es lo que quiere.

Pero en ese instante del cuerpo de aquella chica de cabello plateado emergió una energía que la cubrió toda.

— ¿Qué sucede? —expresó Kabuto al ver aquella joven, no solo era esa luz que la rodeaba si no que miro que esos ojos azules cambiaron a un color miel y lo que le sorprendió más fue ver una figura tras ella era un lobo plateado.

Kenji al ver aquello también quedo sorprendido — ¿Ella es?

Cuando de repente ambos chicos fueron atacados por aquella joven alzando una fuerte ventisca de polvo que ambos chicos pudieron evitar el contraataque de la joven.

Shizune, Lee y Gai miraron a lo lejos aquella gran nube de polvo — ¡Gai sensei! ¿Algo está pasando allá?

— ¡Vamos! —respondió Gai sensei.

— ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿A caso es Amy? —musitó Shizune.

Aquellos tres ninjas de la aldea de Konoha fueron rápido aquel lugar para averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

Amy al lanzar ese ataque contra aquellos dos chicos se desmayó ya que aún no estaba acostumbrado su cuerpo a usar ese tipo de energía.

— ¡Kenji! Es nuestra oportunidad anda ve por ella —espetó aquel joven de lentes a su compañero.

Aquél chico de ojos azules siguió las órdenes de él, se dirigió a ella para poder llevársela con ellos, Kenji la iba a cargar cuando escucho una voz.

— ¡Sagas envenenadas!

El miro rápidamente hacia atrás y esquivo el ataque de aquella mujer de ojos negros, dejando en paz a la chica.

— ¡Lee! Ve por ella y váyanse de este lugar —dijo el maestro de aquel joven de cejas encrespadas.

Aquel joven asentó con la cabeza positivamente y se dirige hacia donde está la muchacha desmayada, se acercó y la miro fijamente— ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es ella? —se preguntaba aquel joven de traje verde.

Él estaba entretenido mirando a la muchacha que de repente fue sacado de su trance—Lee llévatela a la aldea.

Shizune los había protegido de un ataque directo de Kabuto— ¿Pero Shizune Sama? —el miro aquella escena su sensei peleaba con aquel chico de cabello negro, mientras Shizune con Kabuto.

—No, no puedo dejarlos aquí—corroboró aquel chico.

— ¡Vete! Ahora mismo—Grito Shizune muy seria con aquel joven.

Lee tomo a la chica y la subió a su espalda para poder llevársela de ese lugar, Kenji al ver eso corrió en dirección de ambos jóvenes, pero Gai no le permito el pase.

—No, iras a ningún lado chico—dijo Gai con una mirada retadora aquel joven.

— ¡Rayos! ¡No puedo hacer nada!

Mientras Lee llego a la aldea con aquella chica y la llevo inmediatamente al hospital y es atendida por el personal del lugar.

Aquel chico de cejas encrespadas está sentado en un sillón en la sala de espera hasta que le dijeran como se encontraba aquella joven.

En eso momento llego Tsunade — ¡Lee!

— ¡Tsunade Sama!

— ¿Qué paso?

—Pues Gai sensei y la señorita Shizune se quedaron peleando con Kabuto y otro chico que no conozco—dijo aquel chico.

—Bueno espera aquí, iré a ver a Amy.

—Sí.

Ella se retiró del lugar dejando a aquel chico confundido, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos cuando es interrumpido por su maestro y Shizune.

— ¡Gai sensei! ¿Qué paso?

—Pues huyeron—contestó Shizune.

— ¿Qué paso con Amy?

—Ahora la está revisando Tsunade sama, Gai sensei y Shizune Sama ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó aquel joven de ojos negros interesando en saber.

—Ella es sobrina de Kakashi—respondió Gai sensei.

— ¡Sobrina de Kakashi sensei! —expresó Lee —Pero ¿Por qué la estaban atacando Kabuto y aquel chico?

—No, sabemos. —Contestó el maestro de aquel joven.

Mientras en la habitación Amy estaba aún inconsciente por lo sucedido, Tsunade le iba a revisar sus heridas, pero ella se percató de algo raro en aquella joven.

Cuando la reviso, sus heridas habían sanado, ya que el informe que le había dado sus ayudantes estaba muy mal.

—En realidad ¿Quién será esta chica? —pensó para sí misma aquella mujer rubia.

Aquella joven empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente ya que escucho un ruido muy estruendoso y al mirar que era la alarma de su reloj.

Estiro sus mano y lo aventó contra la pared se volvió acomodar en la cama cubriéndose de pies a cabeza, cuando.

— ¡Amy! ¡Amy! Levántate hija mira la hora que es, si no te arreglas a tiempo llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Aquella joven al escuchar esa voz conocida para ella se descobijo y se sorprendió al ver ahí a su abuelita Mina.

La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y lloro, la abuela de Amy no comprendía la actitud de su nieta— ¡Abuelita! Perdóname por las cosas horribles que te dije.

— ¿De qué hablas hija? —decía aquella mujer con una dulce sonrisa a su nieta.

—Pues tu y yo peleamos, además Suichiro y yo termínanos nuestra relación por que el me engaño con…—En eso fue interrumpida.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Amy? ¿Estás bien?—Ella puso su mano en las frente de la muchacha. — ¿Cómo puedes decir que tu novio te engaña? Es más si no te quisiera tanto no habría venido por ti esta haya en la sala esperándote para irse juntos a la escuela.

— ¿Qué? —Ella se levantó de la cama rápidamente—dile que ahora voy abuela me arreglare lo más pronto posible—espeto Amy con una sonrisa leve, aun no comprendía que estaba pasando.

Se retiró su abuela de la habitación, Amy se cambió se puso el uniforme este consistía una blusa de manga corta color blanca de cuello marinero, en la mangas y cuello con un bies verde y falda a cuadros color verde y con un moño amarillo, calceta blanco y zapatos color café.

Su larga cabellera plateada se hizo dos colotes, pero mientras se miraba al espejo— ¿A caso Todo esto fue un sueño? Pero todo lo que vi era tan real yo estuve en ese lugar todos esas personas eran reales.

Ella salió de su habitación bajo los escalones y miro a su novio Suichiro lo abrazo muy fuerte, Aquel joven se sorprendió y también la abrazo— ¿Qué sucede Amy?

—Prométeme que nunca me dejaras.

—No, Amy.

En ese instante ella escucho una voz— ¡Amy! ¡Amy!

De repente todo se volvió oscuro y entre sus brazos se desvaneció aquel chico que ella amaba quedando sola en total oscuridad, ella al ver aquello grito con desesperación gritaba el nombre de su abuela y de Suichiro.

Se dejó caer al piso en medio de aquella oscuridad se abrazó a sí misma y lloro desconsoladamente—Abuelita, Suichiro, Misa no me dejen sola tengo miedo quiero volver a casa —decía aquella muchacha llorando.

Mientras se ahogaba en su propio llanto escucho una voz que la hizo levantarse de aquel lugar sombrío y vació miro hacia adelante y miro una luz.

Ella se limpió sus lágrimas— ¡Eres tú!

—Sí, Amy tú no estás sola me tienes a mí, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, yo soy parte de ti y tu de mí.

Amy camino unos pasos más hacia esa luz— ¿Si tú eres parte de mí? ¿Por qué no te muestras ante mí?

—No, aun no es el momento mi querida niña.

— ¿Cómo que aún no es el momento? ¿Cómo quieres que con fié en ti? Tengo que conocerte—insistía aquella joven de cabello plateado.

—No, estas preparada aun para verme.

— ¡Preparada! ¿Para qué? Yo solo quiero conocerte para poder confiar en ti.

La loba al escucharla hablar así—Vaya eres una chica persistente, entonces si quieres conocerme sigue esta luz al final de esta oscuridad yo estaré ahí esperándote.

Amy camino como lo indico aquella voz, llego al final de aquel túnel y se sorprendió al ver ante sus ojos a la dueña de esa vos que le había hablado.

Era una loba muy grande de cabello plateado y ojos color miel, además tenía seis colas eso le sorprendió aquella joven de ojos azules ya que en la puntas de estas resaltaba un tipo de energía de diferente colores, — ¡Eres sorprendente!

Ella se acercó más aquella loba sin temor ambas se miraron a los ojos, pero ella no sintió miedo y nada de eso al estar cerca de la loba.

—Tú, eres la que está dentro de mí.

—Sí, y yo te puedo ayudar cuando tú quieras.

— ¡Ayudarme!

—Sí, así como lo oyes, yo puedo matar a tus enemigos de un solo golpe si tú lo pides lo hare en un instante.

—Lo siento mucho pero a mí no me gusta lastimar a nadie, yo solo te quiero pedir que me regreses a casa por favor, te lo suplico.

—No, no puedo hasta que cumplas la misión que tengo para ti.

— ¡Una misión! ¿Qué es? —exclamó la joven.

—Aun no te lo diré, todo a su debido tiempo.

En ese instante escucho que le hablaban y la loba desapareció desvaneciéndose a la vista de la joven.

Ella entre abrió sus ojos y miro aquella mujer rubia que la hablaba — ¡Amy! Te encuentras bien.

—Tsunade Sama ¿Qué me paso? Solo recuerdo que me fui de aquí y me atacaron dos personas que ni conozco.

La Hokage la miro — ¡Amy! ¿Quién eres realmente porque los ninjas de la aldea del sonido te buscan?

Aquella chica miro a la representante de la aldea, pero de repente desvió su mirada y miro hacia la venta.

— ¡Tsunade sama! Yo, yo —aquella joven apretó las sabanas con sus manos y rechino los dientes ya que no podía decir de dónde venía o quien era realmente.

—Anda dime Amy te escuchó —espetó Tsunade seriamente con ella.

— ¡Discúlpeme por favor pero no puedo decirle por el momento sobre mí, solo le pido que confíe en mí! —musitó Amy mirando a Tsunade.

Tsunade la miro a los ojos, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en ella—Bien Amy el día que quieras hablar conmigo no dudes en buscarme.

—Gracias por comprenderme, pero le prometo que el día que decida decir la verdad usted será la primera en saberlo.

—Pues bien, pasando a otro tema Amy te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es?

—Pues mañana regresa Kakashi.

— ¿Qué dice? —expresó con una sonrisa.

—Así como lo oyes y además tengo algo planeado para ti, y pronto te lo hare saber.

Mientras acá afuera estaban preocupados por Amy, Gai Sensei, Shizune al igual Lee. —Que habrá pasado con Amy, se están tardando mucho—se preguntaba para sus adentros aquella mujer de ojos negros.

En ese instante salió Tsunade y les habla para que pasaran, ellos se dirigieron a la habitación, al entrar ellos miraron a aquella joven.

—Amy te encuentras bien—preguntó Shizune.

—Sí.

—Amy no debes salir así de la aldea—dijo Gai.

—Siento mucho por a verlos preocupados Gai sensei y Shizune—respondió muy apenada. —Gracias por a verme salvado de esas personas si no fuera por ustedes yo…—quedo en silenció.

—No se preocupe señorita nosotros estaremos para protegerla yo Rock Lee la bestia verde de Konoha y el más guapo de aquí—decía aquel chico guiñándole el ojo aquella muchacha y con una sonrisa.

Amy se sorprendió por lo que dijo aquel chico con gran entusiasmo, ella sonrió —Gracias joven Lee. —Es simpático este chico. —pensó para sí misma. — ¡Lee! Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Está bien Amy —dijo con un leve sonrojo.

—Tsunade sama yo me siento muy bien puedo irme a casa.

—Si es lo que quieres por mí no hay problema, así que Lee haz favor de llevarla a su casa.

— ¡Claro Tsunade Sama!

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Amy sola mientras se cambia de ropa, afuera de la habitación.

—Shizune, Gai vamos a mi oficina y Lee lleva directamente a Amy a su casa.

— ¡Si señora! —contestó Lee.

Se retiró Tsunade, Gai y Shizune dejando ahí a Lee, para esperar aquella chica. Después de unos segundos salió aquella joven.

—Nos vamos Lee. —dijo tímidamente aquella joven.

—Claro Amy—ambos chicos salieron del hospital ya casi estaba obscureciendo iban por las calles de Konoha, van en silencio ni uno, ni otro hablaba.

Lee fue el que rompió el silencio—Es cierto que eres sobrina de Kakashi sensei—preguntó aquel joven interesado en saber.

—Sí.

—De que aldea vienes.

Aquella chica se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hizo no sabía que contestar en ese momento —Pues vengo de la aldea de la luna—fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No, sabía que Kakashi tenía familiares en esa aldea, por cuanto tiempo estarás por aquí.

—Solo por un corto tiempo.

Llegaron a la casa de Amy, y se despidieron ambos chicos ella entro y se sentó en los sillones que estaban ahí, recordó en esos momentos el sueño que tuvo que había regresado a su casa al lado de sus seres queridos aunque no lo podía evitar aún seguía queriendo aquel chico que la había traicionado para ella no iba ser fácil olvidarlo así como así, pero tenía que sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón.

—En estos momentos que estarán haciendo mi abuelita, el señor Fujimoto y mi amiga Misa.

En la época actual, en la mansión de los Ishida aquella mujer de cabello cano y mirada triste miraba sobre aquella gran ventana que daba hacia el jardín recordaba como Amy jugaba en aquel lugar cuando era una niña.

De sus ojos rodaron lágrimas que no pudo contener — ¿Dónde estás Amy?

No era la única Misa en la escuela en sus clases no se concentraba en lo absoluto ya que ella sabía dónde había ido su amiga y que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a la abuela Mina la verdad ya que ella presentía que a la mejor nunca regresaría su amiga.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que fue sacada por aquella chica llamada Kaoru.

—Vaya Misa hasta que tu amiga hizo algo bueno desaparecer para siempre—dijo aquella joven riéndose.

Misa no soporto eso que le dio una tremenda bofetada que las compañeras y compañeros se sorprendieron por lo que hizo aquella chica.

Kaoru molesta por esto—Misa esto no te lo perdonare.

Pero aquella joven de ojos verdes salió del salón muy molesta y para su sorpresa se encontró en los pasillos a Suichiro.

— ¡Misa!

Ella se detuvo cuando aquel chico le hablo— ¿Qué quieres?

—Me puedes decir que ha pasado con lo de Amy aún no saben nada de ella.

— ¡Vaya! Ahora de cuando tú muy acá te preocupas por ella después de lo que le hiciste pero eso sí, espero que Amy encuentre a un chico que en verdad la quiera y la aprecie.

—Pues lo dudo mucho ella a pesar de todo me sigue amando —esto lo dijo aquel chico irónicamente.

—De verdad que eres un patán—Aquella joven dio media vuelta y se retiró muy molesta.

—Aunque no lo acepte Amy aún me sigue amando y me pedirá que vuelva con ella—Esto lo pensó aquel chico — Y al fin será mía.

En otro lugar distante Amy aún no dormía ya pasaban de la media noche estaba preparando la comida quería recibir a Kakashi con una deliciosa comida, aparte de eso también hizo unos delicioso panecillos que había aprendido de su abuelita.

—Bueno eso es todo, espero que estos niños vengan con Kakashi a comer, lo dejare todo listo en la mañana.

Se sentó por un momento en la silla—Tengo que ir a descansar porque mañana iré nuevamente con Tsunade, tendré que aprovechar mañana en conseguir donde está ubicada la aldea de la luna tengo que ir allá, y tengo que investigar también sobre aquel hombre llamado Orochimaru.

Ella se retira a descansar ya que tenía que madrugar, al día siguiente amaneció un día muy soleado, Amy dejo todo preparado al salir de casa afuera la estaba esperando aquel chico de cejas encrespadas.

— ¡Buen día Amy!

— ¡Lee! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Pues Tsunade Sama me mando por ti.

—Creo que esto no es necesario estaré yo bien, no creo que esos chicos vengan aquí por mí—dijo con una sonrisa aquella joven.

—Pues, aunque no quieras Amy yo te cuidare y protegeré como si fueras una hermana para mí.

Aquella chica de ojos azules sonrió levemente y se sonrojo— ¡Hermana!

—Si, a partir de hoy serás mi hermanita.

— ¿Qué dices Lee?

—Así como lo oyes eres demasiado linda para que andes sola por aquí, yo te espantare a cada chico que se acerque a ti.

—Lee, yo sé cuidarme sola pero gracias, oyes antes de ir con Tsunade me acompañas a la entrada de la aldea tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

— ¡Vamos pues!

Los dos se dirigieron a la entrada de aldea, Amy se acercó muy tímida aquellos chicos que estaba ahí.

—Buen día—dijo aquella chica de cabello plateado.

—Buen día señorita —contestaron en unísono ambos chicos.

—Me harían el favor de darle esta nota a Kakashi.

— ¡Claro señorita nosotros se lo daremos!

— ¡Gracias! —ella hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

Lee y Amy se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage, mientras iban para haya Ino quien estaba en la florería de su familia los vio pasar y se sorprendió al ver aquel chico de traje verde con aquella joven.

— ¡Es Lee! ¿A caso ya tiene novia, además no tiene malos gustos es muy bonita pero quien será nunca la había visto aquí en la aldea?

Ella se quedó con la duda ¿Quién era esa joven? En eso fue sacada repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ino! ¡Ino!

— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Chouji! Disculpen que sucede.

—Vamos con Tsunade Sama nos mandó a llamar a todos en su oficina lo más pronto posible. —musitó aquel chico de cabello negro y sujetado con una coleta.

—Pues vamos.

Aquellos tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage, Amy ya estaba ahí, continuando con su trabajo, Lee no se había ido ya que Tsunade le había dicho que se quedara que iba a tener una reunión con todos los equipos.

Así que mientras él le ayudo un rato a Amy con su trabajo, en la habitación donde dejaba aquellos expedientes, Lee se sorprendió al ver todo aquello así que esto es lo que hace Sakura son documentos muy importante.

—Sí, Lee me dijo Shizune que son expedientes clasificados que solo la Hokage tiene acceso a estos archivos y misiones que realizan ustedes como ninjas en diferentes aldeas cercanas.

— ¡Vaya que interesantes es esto! —En ese momento escucho que le hablaban, —Me retiro Amy tengo una reunión con Tsunade Sama.

— ¿A caso iras a una misión?

— ¿No, se amiga pero lo extraño que se me hace es que nos llamó a todo los equipos pero si es eso yo te aviso?

—Está bien nos vemos—respondió aquella chica —al quedarse sola acomodo una caja pero al no ponerlas bien se cayó de esta misma un expediente — ¡Rayos! ¡Espero no se haya roto! —lo tomo entre sus manos y la llamo mucha la tentación que decidido leer el contenido ya que ella sabía que estaba mal al leerlo.

Ella lo abrió y en esta encontró unas fotografías de las personas más buscadas y peligrosas se sorprendió al ver ahí aquel joven de lentes —No puede ser es el, así que se llama Kabuto el partencia a esta aldea —siguió hojeando y encontró la foto de aquel hombre llamado Orochimaru y leyó su contenido.

Orochimaru era legendario Sanin de la aldea de oculta entre las hojas, el tienes Jutsus muy poderosos entre ellos revivir gente muerta, el experimentaba con los aldeanos del lugar para ver cómo funcionaba el cuerpo humano, dejo la aldea de Konoha y fundó la villa del sonido se unió a una sociedad secreta llamada Akatsuki.

Aquella joven al leer eso sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo—Vaya este hombre si es muy peligroso.

Mientras en el camino hacia Konoha venían Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura de su misión, aun aquella chica estaba avergonzada porque ella está muy segura que su sensei había visto que ella y Naruto se habían besado.

Continuara...


	10. De regreso a Konoha, después de una misi

**Capítulo 10.-De regreso a Konoha, después de una misión.**

Naruto venia sumergido en sus propios pensamientos también en lo que había pasado entre él y su compañera aunque después de ese beso ella no le dirigió mucho la palabra mientras estuvieron en la aldea de la Luna solo le hablaba para cualquier cosa relacionada con la misión, pero eso no era todo la noche anterior volvió a soñar aquel lugar y esa voz que le decía que la protegiera pero él se preguntaba a quién.

Kakashi lo miro distraído y le pregunto qué le pasaba —No, no es nada Kakashi sensei solo que ya me dio mucha hambre que les parece si vamos a comer ramen antes de ir con la abuela Tsunade.

Sakura y Kakashi asentaron con la cabeza positivamente ya que ellos también tenían hambre, en la aldea de Konoha los chicos se estaban reuniendo con la Hokage juntos con sus maestros.

— ¿Qué estará pasando? —dijo una chica en voz baja y tímidamente.

—No, se Hinata, pero mira están llegando todos los demás equipos. —contestó Kiba.

Ya que estaba todos reunidos Tsunade se dirigió con ellos —Buenos chicos veo que han venido todos, excepto el equipo siete que pronto llegara a la aldea después les daré la información.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Tsunade sama? —preguntó un chico de mirada fría y ojos color perla.

—Chicos el motivo de esta reunión es que han sido invitados a l aldea de la Arena el Kazekage Gaara cumplirá años dentro de dos semanas y nos mandó la invitación para confirmarle la asistencia de ustedes y por supuesto que irán.

Shizune al escuchar esto— ¿Tsunade Sama? ¿Qué está diciendo? No pueden ir todos.

— ¿Qué dices Shizune ellos son jóvenes y deben divertirse es mas no irán solos estarán a cargo de Anko y Kakashi? ¿Estás de acuerdo Anko?

—Sí, Tsunade Sama.

Los chicos estaban contentos ya que por lo menos iban a tener unos días de vacaciones y les agrado la idea.

—Asi, que pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron del lugar—Vaya esto es genial iremos a la aldea de la Arena —musitó Lee muy contento.

—Si, al fin iremos a una fiesta—reitero Ino.

—Creo que Tsunade Sama está cometiendo un error de que vayamos todos puede ser peligroso.

— ¡Tranquilo Neji! En este mundo no es solo pelear también debemos tener nuestros momentos para divertimos—dijo aquella chica tímida y jugando con sus manos.

— ¡Hinata tiene razón! —espetó Tenten.

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage—Tsunade Sama es correcto que vayan todos—Aun insistía Shizune.

—Sí, estoy en lo correcto, además Shizune aún estoy intrigada con lo de Amy por lo que me contaron tú y Gai sensei no es una chica ordinaria.

Y para ella tengo algo preparado creo que con dos semanas es suficiente para saber qué tan fuertes es Amy.

— ¿Qué dice Tsunade Sama?

—Asi, como lo oyes tendré que mandarla con él para que la entrene.

—No, me diga con él.

—Sí, anda ve por ella, mientras mandare por él.

—Sí, Tsunade Sama ahora vuelvo.

Aquella mujer de ojos negros fue a donde estaba Amy, pero aquella joven aún estaba revisando los expedientes encontró la ubicación donde estaba la aldea de la luna arranco la hoja y no solo eso sino también un mapa dónde está situada la aldea del sonido.

Esto es la clave para poder encontrarme con la loba plateada y además el me podrá ayudar a regresar a casa estoy segura.

En ese momento — ¡Amy! ¡Amy!

Aquella chica de cabello plateado al escuchar a Shizune se guardó esos papeles en la bolsa de su falda para que no la viera aquella mujer de ojos negros.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa? —contestó con algo de nerviosismo.

—Ven, Tsunade quiere verte.

—Vamos—salieron de ese lugar, Amy aun iba algo nerviosa ya que no sabía bien si Shizune se fijó que guardo rápido esas hojas en su bolsa.

Iban por el pasillo, llegando a la oficina de la Hokage abrió la puerta Shizune y entro primero.

— ¡Adelante Amy! ¿Pasa por favor?

Aquella joven paso tímidamente ya que no sabía para que la quisiera ver la encargada de la aldea.

—Amy a partir de mañana estarás a cargo de… en eso interrumpieron a Tsunade.

—Buena tardes Tsunade para que me mandaste hablar.

— ¿Pasa Jiraiya? Por favor.

Aquel hombre entro y miro a la joven que estaba ahí sentada—Buenas tardes señorita.

Aquella chica solo acento con la cabeza positivamente y sonrió levemente— ¿Quién será este hombre? Parece un pervertido.

—Continuando con lo que iba a decir, primeramente Jiraiya te presento a Amy Ishida.

—Es un gusto conocerla señorita Ishida yo soy Jiraiya.

—Igualmente Jiraiya sama—contestó con una sonrisa.

—Jiraiya quiero que te hagas cargo de esta jovencita a partir de hoy.

Amy se levantó dónde estaba — ¿Qué dice Tsunade Sama? Yo quiero estar con Kakashi sensei.

—Pues seguirás con él, pero dentro de dos semanas estarás con Jiraiya.

—Está bien será lo que usted diga.

—Jiraiya puedes hacerte cargo de ella y empezar su entrenamiento.

—Claro, así que señorita Ishida nos iremos de la aldea para poder entrenarte, además Shizune me mantuvo al tanto de esta jovencita cuando veníamos para acá.

En eso Tsunade miro a Amy—Nos permites un momento haya afuera.

—Si—Aquella joven salió de ahí.

— ¡Jiraiya! Entonces Shizune te puso al tanto de todo esto verdad.

—Sí, pero crees que esa niña es realmente fuerte, a mi parecer es una chica muy frágil.

—No debemos confiarnos de las apariencias Jiraiya.

—Ya veo Tsunade ¿está bien la entrenare si no regresamos dentro de dos semanas? Eso significara que ella es lo que tú esperabas y si vuelvo dentro de tres días esa chica no es lo que esperábamos.

—Bien—En eso le hablo Amy—Aquella muchacha entro en cuanto le hablo la Hokage.

— ¡Sí! —dijo tímidamente.

—Entonces Amy antes de irte ven conmigo. —Salieron los tres de la oficina caminaron por un largo pasillo iban en silencio.

Llegaron a otro tipo de oficina pero este era más grande, pasaron los tres, Amy miro como aquella mujer rubia se dirigió a un tipo de gaveta la abrió con una llave que tenía ella guardada.

De ese mismo lugar saco el bolso, una libreta y la espada de aquella chica de ojos azules.

Amy al ver esto— ¿Pero si son mis cosas? —pensó para sí misma.

—Ven Amy son tus cosas las utilizarás.

Ella se acercó y lo primero que tomo fue la espada entre sus manos la abrazo con fuerzas ya que era algo preciado para esa chica.

Tsunade Sama y Jiraiya sola la miraron sin decir nada, esa joven le dio las gracias a la representante de la aldea.

—Bien Amy entonces nos veremos dentro de dos semanas.

—Pero Tsunade Sama tengo que ir por mis cosas.

—No, es necesario Shizune ya fue a recogerlas a la casa de Kakashi—musitó aquella mujer rubia.

Acá por otro lado llegaron a la aldea el equipo siete de una misión de varios días.

Al entrar aquel chico rubio se adelantó y miro a su sensei y compañera — ¡Vamos que ya tengo mucha hambre!

En eso los chicos de la puerta —Kakashi sensei, espere.

— ¿Qué sucede Keketsu?

—Mire sensei le dejaron este recado por la mañana.

—Gracias—El tomo el recado mientras Sakura y Naruto discutían ya que aquel joven de ojos azules estaba inquieto.

El empieza a leer el contenido del recado:

—Kakashi, antes de ir con Tsunade Sama primero ve a casa prepare comida para ti y los niños que están a tu cargo.

Pd: sobre la mesa deje unos ricos dulces que compre para ellos y para ti.

Kakashi sensei al leer la nota sonrió levemente y miro a sus alumnos discutiendo como siempre —Vaya Amy piensa que mis alumnos son unos niños pero ellos ya son unos adolescentes, pero al verlos así creo que aún no han crecido como tal, se comportan como unos niños. —dejo escapar un suspiro muy profundo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura!

Aquellos dos jóvenes miraron a su sensei dejando de discutir— ¿Si Kakashi? —dijeron en unisón.

—Vamos a mi casa los invito a comer.

—A su casa—dijo Naruto.

—Sí, algún problema.

—No, vamos.

Los tres iban rumbo a la casa de Kakashi, al llegar —Pasen por favor Sakura y Naruto.

Ambos chicos pasaron y se sorprendieron al ver la casa de su sensei—Vaya Kakashi sí que tiene su casa muy limpia a pesar de que vive solo—dijo aquel chico rubio en voz alta y su compañera le da un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

— ¡Sakura!

—Torpe si él no es igual que tú, de holgazán.

— Tranquilos chicos anden lávense las manos ahora preparo todo.

Cuando Sakura y Naruto fueron a la sala se sorprendieron al ver la mesa de varias comidas todo se miraba delicioso.

Aquel chico de ojos azules, — Todo esto se ve muy rico sensei.

Los tres estaban comiendo en silencio cuando Sakura—Kakashi sensei está muy sabrosa la comida ¿Quién la hizo? ¿A caso usted tiene una novia que cocine para usted? —espeto aquella chica de cabello rosa.

Naruto al escuchar esto se sorprendió— ¿Qué? Usted tiene novia.

— ¿Qué cosas dicen? No pero ella tiene apenas unos días conmigo, es una persona muy especial para mí, saben ella preparo esta comida no solo para mí, sino para ustedes también.

— ¿Kakashi sensei como es ella? —preguntó Sakura interesada en saber.

—Mmmh hoy se la voy a presentar ella en estos momentos está en la oficina de Tsunade, se quedó en tu lugar Sakura mientras venias, así que coman.

Acá por otro lugar en la guarida de Orochimaru estaban discutiendo Kenji y Kabuto por lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué tratabas de hacer Kabuto no te quedo claro que ella era mía?

—Mira inepto si seguían así, ella te iba a ganar.

—Pues aun así, no debiste entrometerte entre nosotros.

Ambos chicos estaban discutiendo sobre la que había pasado cuando llego en ese momento aquel hombre.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Kenji molesto aun con su compañero —Señor Orochimaru le pido que me quiete de compañero a Kabuto, no quiere que interfiera en mis asuntos, si no hubiera interferido con la pelea con aquella chica ahora ella estaría aquí con nosotros.

—Lo, siento mucho Kenji aquí seguirás mis órdenes tú y Kabuto tienen esa misión de traerme esa jovencita y espero que me hayan traído una buena información de ella.

Aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello negro miro a su compañero—Pues señor Orochimaru le tenemos una buena noticia la chica… —En eso fue interrumpido por aquel joven de lentes.

— ¡Orochimaru! La chica con quien peleo Kenji se llama Amy a si la nombraron esos que se entrometieron en nuestros asuntos Gai sensei y esa mujer Shizune, impidieron que la trajéramos con nosotros.

—Vaya al fin resulto que esa chica misteriosa pertenece a la aldea de la Konoha—dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa. —Entonces vigílenla.

—Sí, señor—dijeron en unisón aquellos muchachos. —Cuando se iban a retirar aquel hombre se dirigió aquel chico de lentes.

— ¡Kabuto!

—Sí, señor.

—Aun no te retires.

Kabuto se esperó para saber que quería Orochimaru— ¡Diga señor!

—Vigila de cercas a Kenji, en ocasiones en un chico impulsivo y no vaya a echar a perder la misión.

—No, se preocupe señor lo vigilare—acoto aquel joven acomodándose sus lentes y sonrió levemente.

Acá en la aldea de Konoha después de que acabaron de comer, los chicos le agradecieron a su sensei por haberlos invitado a comer.

Después de unos minutos los tres salieron rumbó a la oficina de la Hokage, Naruto y Sakura iban pensando quien era la chica que vivía con él, ya que ellos en verdad no sabían que él tuviera un novia o pariente, van sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero Kakashi también pensaba en ese momento quien era realmente Amy


	11. Un Entrenamiento Especial

**Capítulo 11.-Kristy y Brenda en Problemas.**

Al día siguiente.

Haruko y Akagi iban juntos llegando a la escuela pero ella iba algo distraída pensando en lo que Sakuragi quería hablar con ella, casi no había podido conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en eso.

— ¿Haruko estas bien? — pregunto Akagi al verla que estaba distraída.

— Si hermano solo que anoche no pude dormir bien—Dijo aquella joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa para no preocuparlo. – Nos vemos por la tarde. –musito ella sin ánimo alguno.

Ella se retiró corriendo a su clase pero Akagi la conocía muy bien sabía que algo le pasaba a su hermana menor.

Mientras Brenda y Chris van platicando también iban llegando a la preparatoria.

— ¡Hermana estoy nerviosa!

—Tú tranquila Kristy.

Chris solo de pensar en decirle la verdad al capitán Akagi se ponía más nerviosa, no sabía que reacción iba a tener con ella—en eso fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces nos vemos más al rato hermana ¡Suerte! —dijo Brenda.

—Gracias hermana la necesitare—contesto aquella joven de ojos azules con una leve sonrisa.

En ese momento venia Sakuragi muy cabizbajo, distraído y a paso lento iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se topa con Chris por el pasillo.

Chris al ver a su amigo distraído. — ¡Te sientes bien amigo!

— ¡Hola! Chris estoy muy bien creo—respondió aquel chico pelirrojo algo desanimado y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hanamichi a mí no me engañas algo te pasa, quieres hablar conmigo yo te puedo ayudar en algo. —comento Chris sonriendo a su amigo.

Ambos chicos se quedan en el pasillo antes de entrar al salón se quedan platicando.

—Es que no encuentro la manera de confesarle a Haruko que la amo, tengo miedo que me rechace—musito aquél chico pelirrojo en tono triste.

— ¡Ah! era eso, pues lo primero que debe hacer es citarla en algún lugar y que estén los dos solos, le dices lo que sientes por ella—dijo Chris animando a su amigo.

—Pues ya intente eso amigo—corroboro Hanamichi a Chris.

—Entonces ¿qué paso? —replico Chris Sorprendido.

Hanamichi le platica a Chris lo que paso que no tuvo el valor de decírselo y que se fue corriendo.

—Pero Hanamichi porque hiciste eso, pues te sugiero que después de la práctica habla con ella nada pierdes con intentarlo—espeto aquel joven de ojos azules.

Hanamichi con una risa muy picara. —Gracias amigo hoy Hanamichi Sakuragi no se detendrá ante nada.

—Que pronto te recuperas Hanamichi. — ¿Cómo me gustaría ser como tú? te admiro por ser una persona que nunca se da por vencido, tener ese valor que tú tienes en este momento—pensó para sí Chris.

Pasan a su salón, había pasado un buen rato eran las doce del día, mientras tanto en el salón de Brenda estaban en sus clases de Inglés.

—Jóvenes pronto habrá examen así que deben estudiar mucho—acoto el profesor.

— ¡Uff! Tendré que estudiar mucho para este examen y desvelarme ya que mañana empezare con mi entrenamiento —dijo aquella chica de ojos verdes con algo de desaliento.

— ¡Animo amiga!

—Gracias Haruko—respondió con una sonrisa.

En eso momento entra un profesor al salón y nombra a Brenda Smith.

—Si soy yo—respondió Brenda levantándose de su butaca.

—Pase por favor a la dirección. —dijo el profesor que pregunto por ella.

— ¡Brenda que hiciste! —–replico Haruko sorprendida.

—Nada Haruko. —acoto Brenda.

Sale del salón y se dirige a la dirección pero ella estaba intrigada porque el director la mando llamar si no ha hecho nada que le ameritara que la mandara buscar.

— ¿Que habrá pasado?

Brenda llego a la dirección y le pregunto a la secretaria que el director Takahashi le mando llamar.

—Pase señorita Smith el director la está esperando.

—Sí, gracias—ella se dirigió a la puerta trago un poco de saliva estaba nerviosa, toco la puerta.

—Pase por favor—se escuchó una voz desde adentro, dándole el pase.

Brenda al abrir aquella puerta se sorprendió al ver a su padre que estaba ahí. — ¡Papá que haces aquí! —exclamo aquella joven de ojos verdes.

—Hija vengo a ver cómo van aquí tú y Kristy, el director Takahashi me ha dicho que van bien en sus materias—comento el padre de Brenda.

—Si señor Smith sus hijas son buenas estudiantes y no he tenido ninguna queja de ellas—acoto el director.

—Pues me parece bien saber, Sr. Takahashi si algo hacen estas niñas no dude en decirme.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Sr. Smith— respondió aquel señor de cabello canoso y ojos cafés con una sonrisa—Así que señorita Smith haga favor de tomar asiento.

—Sí, gracias.

—Director Takahashi puedo ver a Kristy.

—Si ahora le mando hablar—respondió el director.

—No puede ser, si la ven vestida como anda le van hacer muchas preguntas y la descubrirán—pensó Brenda para sí misma— ¡Que hago! ¡Qué hago! —Se repetía una y otras vez –tengo que impedir que venga a la dirección.

El padre de ella la ve distraída y que le preocupaba algo– ¿Qué sucede Brenda?

—No, No es nada padre—contesto con una leve sonrisa.

El director se comunica con su secretaria diciéndole que mandara traer a Kristy Smith a la dirección.

—Sr. director yo voy por ella si no hay ningún inconveniente—Brenda interrumpió en ese momento.

—Está bien Brenda, ve por tu hermana. —musito el director.

Brenda se dirige al salón de Kristy. —Ahora está en problemas aquí término todo, lo malo que no nada más ella yo también por cubrirle esta mentira Papá nos regañara a ambas.

Mientras tanto en la dirección restaban platicando el señor Smith y el director.

—Me he enterado que el equipo de básquet ha estado jugando muy bien. — pregunto el Sr. Smith.

—Si es un gran equipo, les ha ido muy bien son unos chicos con gran potencial pera el juego y estoy seguro que irán a las nacionales.

—Pues eso sería fabuloso para esos jóvenes–dijo el señor Smith.

—Si tiene razón, pasando a otro tema Sr. Smith puedo hacerle una pregunta.

—Sí.

—Bueno viendo los expedientes de sus hijas y su condición social por que entraron a una escuela pública pudiendo entrar en privados como Kainan o Shoyo. —expresó el director interesado en saber.

—Pues para ser sincero yo en un principio quería que entraran a Kainan, pero Kristy y Brenda escogieron aquí y fue una buena elección de ellas están muy contentas al estar aquí en Shohoku me enterado por ellas misma que tienen buenos amigos. —Contesto el Sr. Smith muy alegre. –Y en lo personal me alegra que mis hijas estén aquí.

—Me alegra oír eso de usted Sr. Smith cuando vengan sus hijas les pediré que le enseñen las instalaciones de la escuela.

— ¡Claro sería un placer conocer aquí!

Aquella chica de cabello rubio llego al salón 1/7 toco la puerta, el profesor le dice que pase.

— ¡Disculpe! vengo por Chris lo buscan en la dirección. —dijo Brenda.

—Joven Smith pase a la dirección. —el profesor se dirigió aquel chico de ojos azules.

Chris se levanta de su asiento. — ¡Ahora que hice! —se preguntaba así misma Chris.

Sale del salón Brenda y Chris.

— ¿Que pasa Brenda? –dijo sorprendida Chris.

—Estamos en problemas hermana.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Dime qué pasa? —pregunto alterada Kristy.

—Papá está aquí vino a ver como andábamos con nuestras materias. —respondió aquella chica rubia muy alterada y nerviosa también por la situación que se estaba presentando en ese momento.

— ¿Que voy hacer vestida así?, Si Papá me ve. –Exclamo aquella chica de ojos azules— ¿Que vamos hacer? —Acoto Kristy preocupada– ¡Hermana que se te ocurre!

—No, se hermana con estos nervios no puedo pensar bien.

–Tengo una idea Brenda vamos al baño. —expreso Chris.

—Espero que sea buena hermana. —ella siguió a su hermana sin hacer más preguntas.

—Brenda préstame tu uniforme y ponte lo que yo traigo. —replico aquella chica de ojos azules.

—Pero si Papá pregunta por mi Kristy.

—Haber que le invento. — Ella se cambia y se suelta se larga cabellera negra haciéndose dos coletas.

Mientras las dos están el baño suena el timbre para el tiempo de descanso esto complicaría la situación ya que Kristy podía ser vista por los demás alumnos pero tenía que arriesgarse un poco, ella entre abre la puerta del baño y se miraba a todos los alumnos por los pasillos que iban y venían.

—No puede ser espero que no nos descubran. –decía Brenda muy nerviosa ya que esto sería el final y las descubrían.

—Espérame aquí, no tardare, y tranquilízate Brenda no pasara nada seré cautelosa, además pasare desapercibida ya que me podré colar entre todos los alumnos. —musito con una sonrisa.

—No mejor te espero en el patio de atrás, no puedo que darme aquí en el baño vestida así con el uniforme de chico hermana. —Ella se recoge su cabello y se pone la pañoleta que usaba su hermana.

—Tienes razón Brenda. —corroboro Kristy.

Ambas chicas salen del baño lo más rápido para no ser vistas.

—Kristy ten precaución no mires para todo lados solo ve directo a la dirección. –aclaro Brenda.

—No te preocupes confía en mí —esto se lo dijo a su hermana menor guiñándole el ojo.

Brenda se dirigió hacia fuera de las instalaciones de la preparatoria para poderla esperar en el patio de ahí, para evitar que fuera vista bajo un poco la mirada hacia abajo, pero al dar vuelta a una esquina que daba a las escalones que la dirigían hacia fuera, choco con alguien.

— ¡Discúlpame no me fije por donde caminaba! —Ella alzo la mirada y al ver quien era se sorprendió.

—Fíjate por donde caminas enano.

Brenda al ver aquel chico pelirrojo– ¡Hanamichi! –expreso aquella joven de ojos verdes.

— ¿Cómo te a través a dirigirte por mi nombre ni si quiera te conozco?

Yohei y los chicos miraban a su amigo molesto con aquel chico, Hanamichi se agacho para estar a la altura de aquel joven con quien había chocado, lo miro de arriba abajo esto hizo que Brenda se sonrojara ya que el con esa mirada la había asustado.

Brenda sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un golpe al rostro de aquel joven morocho que el ejército de Sakuragi se sorprendió.

—ahahaha—espeto Takamiya al ver lo sucedido.

Hanamichi miro aquel joven con su mirada asesina— ¿Cómo pudiste pegarle al grandioso Hanamichi Sakuragi? Empuño su mano para regresarle el golpe que había recibido por parte de él.

Brenda no podía hacer nada, no podía descubrirse ante los demás, si no le preguntaría porque estaba vestida así de esa manera se cubrió su rostro con la mano— ¡Hay dios en que me he metido!

Cuando aquel chico pelirrojo lanzó el primer golpe, Brenda sintió solo un aire que paso sobre su rostro.

— ¡Detente Hanamichi!

Aquella chica rubia se sorprendió al ver que Yohei le había detenido la mano a su amigo para evitar que la golpeara.

— ¡Que haces Yohei!

—Tranquilo amigo, mira ese chico está muy asustado—dijo aquel chico de ojos negros aun deteniendo la mano de aquel pelirrojo. — Así que retírate chico ve a donde ibas—expreso Yohei con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Yohei—ella se retiró corriendo de ese lugar dejando a los chicos sorprendidos de porque su amigo lo había defendido de Hanamichi.

— ¿Por qué? Yohei porque tuviste que detener la pelea —expreso Okuss.

—Nada, mas solo el chico por error choco con Hanamichi—este a su vez soltó la mano de él y pensó—Si no lo hubiera detenido Brenda habría salida lastimada, pero ¿Por qué esta vestida así? ¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntaba aquel joven de ojos negros.

Hanamichi lo vio distraído. — ¡Yohei! ¿Qué te sucede?

—No, no es nada, mejor vámonos sí. –El camino hacia adelante dejando atrás a sus amigos, esto hizo que aquellos jóvenes quedaran intrigados por la actitud de su amigo ante lo que había pasado.

Mientras por otro lado por los pasillos va corriendo aquella chica de ojos azules a la dirección ya que no quería encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, por ir tan aprisa topa con alguien haciendo que ella cayera al piso y golpeándose fuerte ya que medio cerró sus ojos.

— ¡Disculpe fue mi culpa por no fijarme por donde iba! —dijo aquella chica de ojos azules aun tirada en el piso.

— ¡Estas bien! —pregunto aquel chico.

—Si—contesto Kristy a un con sus ojos medio cerrados por el golpe tan fuerte que se dio.

Aquel chico le extiende la mano para que se levante— Kristy al ver bien se sorprende de quien era.

— ¡No puede ser es Rukawa! — expreso aquella joven de ojos azules. —para sí misma.

— ¡Oyes eres nueva aquí! —pregunto aquel chico de mirada fría.

Kristy no sabía que decir en ese momento había quedado paralizado y sin habla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto nuevamente Rukawa al ver que ella no contestaba.

—Kristy Carter, y tú. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Kaede Rukawa.

Los dos se sonrojan porque Rukawa la tenía aun tomada de la mano después de que ella se levantó y contesto a la pregunta de aquel chico.

—Mucho gusto Rukawa en conocerte, nos vemos luego, llevo algo de prisa. —aquella joven se retiró de ahí dejando solo aquel chico de ojos azules.

— ¡Espera en que salón estas! —dijo Rukawa. —Pero ella ya no lo escucha, el queda impresionado al conocerla y sin pensarlo él se sonrojó.

Kristy llega a la dirección.

— ¡Hija y Brenda! —pregunto su padre al ver que no venían juntas.

—Dijo que la disculparas le mando hablar el profesor—contesto Kristy.

—Srta. Smith haga favor de enseñarle a su padre La escuela. —musito el director.

—Sí, director Takahashi.

—Nos vemos señor Takahashi. —Se despide el Sr. Smith amablemente de él.

—Otra cosa Sr. Smith espero que vaya a ver el partido de Shohoku y Kainan.

— ¡Claro que iré, no me lo perderé!

— ¿Qué? —dijo Kristy en voz alta.

— ¿Pasa algo Kristy? —-pregunto su padre al verla sorprendida.

—No, no nada padre no me hagas caso.

— ¡Vámonos pues! —Acoto el papá de Kristy— se despiden del director.

Mientras iban por los pasillos van platicando los dos y le enseña las instalaciones de la escuela.

—Hija me alegra que Brenda y tu estén a gusto aquí.

—Si padre tenemos buenos amigos. —musito Kristy alegre y sonriente.

—Lo se hija, bueno cuéntame tienen novio por aquí tú y Brenda.

— ¡Papá que cosas dices! —contesto ella sonrojándose por la pregunta que le hizo su padre.

—Si tienen tú y Brenda espero que un día me los presenten yo no me opondré—expresó el padre de ambas chicas.

—Gracias Padre—Ella mira el reloj. —Ya es tarde el capitán me llamara la atención por llegar tarde al entrenamiento—se dijo a sí misma.

En ese momento iba pasando Haruko y ve a Kristy.

—Hola Kristy—saludo amablemente Haruko.

—Hola Haruko te presento a mi padre.

—Soy Richard Smith.

—Mucho gusto señor Smith soy Haruko Akagi.

—El gusto es mío Srta. Akagi mi hija me contó que tiene muchos amigos y tú eres uno de ellos me supongo.

—Sí. —-contesto aquella chica de ojos azules.

—Bueno chicas tengo que irme, las veo luego Kristy me despides de Brenda nos vemos en la casa—replico el padre de Kristy.

— ¡Oyes Kristy! ¿Dónde está Brenda?

—Está en el patio ahí nos quedamos de ver.

—Ve a cambiarte lo más rápido que puedes ya todos están en el gimnasio y tiene buen rato practicando—exclamo Haruko.

—Haruko acompáñame a los vestidores te daré el uniforme para que se lo lleves a mi hermana, ella no puede estar todo el tiempo con mi ropa, las dos salieron del vestidor iban por los pasillos cuando aquella chica de ojos azules miro a su amiga Haruko y la tomo de la mano.

—Gracias amiga sin ti no sabríamos que hacer mí hermana y yo eres una persona en la que podemos confiar plenamente.

—Para eso son las amigas Chris— contesto con una sonrisa aquella chica de ojos azules y cabello corto.

Pero hubo alguien quien vio esta escena a Haruko y a Chris juntos y no solo eso sino tomados de la mano.

Esa persona no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, como era posible que Chris estaba con aquella chica y además sabia a la perfección que a Hanamichi le gustaba, pero aquellas das jóvenes ni se dan cuenta que las miraban.

En eso Haruko se despidió de Chris y se fue corriendo a buscar a su amiga, para llevarle el uniforme.

Chris llego al gimnasio y los chicos ya estaban practicando — ¡Sakuragi esa defensa debes de cubrir bien! —decía el capitán Akagi.

— ¡Gori! Si lo estoy haciendo bien—Como siempre aquel chico pelirrojo molesto porque solo a él le llamaba la atención el capitán.

— ¡Uff! Tu nunca cambias eres un torpe— espeto aquel chico de mirada fría.

— ¡Rukawa! —grito Hanamichi molesto hacia su rival.

Chris se acercó al capitán Akagi —Disculpe por llegar tarde capitán pero es que mi Padre vino y hasta que me desocupe.

—Está bien Chris no hay problema ponte a practicar.

—Si capitán.

Pero el chico quien lo vio con Haruko se preguntaba así mismo— ¿Por qué mintió Chris, si él estaba con Haruko? —estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que fue sacado repentinamente.

— ¡Takamiya! ¡Takamiya!

— ¿Qué sucede Yohei?

—Pues es lo que yo te pregunto estas algo distraído.

—No, no es nada estoy bien.

Akagi empieza un partido entre ellos, Chris estaba con Mitsui, Ryota, Kogure, Yasuda.

Y el otro equipo Kakuta, Hanamichi, Rukawa, Akagi y Kentaro.

Como siempre Rukawa tenía a sus porristas, quien lo animaban en cada partido o practica que tenían.

Empiezan a jugar pero algo extraño le pasaba Rukawa fallaba en sus tiros, Todos sorprendidos por lo que pasaba. Ya que aquel chico sus tiros siempre eran certeros.

— ¿Zorro te pasa algo? —pregunto aquel pelirrojo al ver a Rukawa distraído.

— ¿Que estará pasando si el nunca falla? —pensó para si Haruko.

— ¿Que le pasara? —también Chris se extraña al ver así Rukawa.

— ¡Rukawa te sientes mal! —dijo Akagi.

—No, capitán estoy bien —corrobora aquel joven de ojos azules.

Aquel chico solo pensaba en la chica que había conocido en el pasillo, no podía sacársela de la mente se venía a cada momento aquella imagen de ella, para él se le había hecho una chica muy bonita.

—No puedo quitármela de la mente quiero verla una vez más como es posible que ella me desconcentre. — se preguntaba una y otra vez para sí mismo Rukawa.

Continuara...


End file.
